Two new Avengers, Curse or blessing?
by BlackenedLips
Summary: OC/Bruce and OC/Tony: different OCs!...It was easy for Lumina and Charmain to imagine a stranger life for them than other people. But to be asked to join a secret agency called SHIELD, again, just so the agency is able to make use their 'gifts', wasn't on the list of welcomes lives for these two. That is until they met a very well off playboy and a split personality doctor.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize beforehand for the spelling errors that might be included.

I do not own any of the Avengers characters… I only own Charmain and Lumina. This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not top notch… I hope you enjoy… and I would always allow reviews, even if they were faults in my way of writing, they would be great for bettering myself!

**Chapter 1 **

A month ago:

Blazing fire was spreading across the classes and hallways of the Hammingson Kindergarten building. It was eight in the morning, though everybody already ran out of their houses and surrounded the front entrance of the flame engulfed building before the fire department arrived. They worked hard and soon everybody was evacuated and safe.

That is when everybody froze. A small child's cry echoed through the top floor window and touched the ears of everybody at ground level around the school. Everyone started to panic, there was one little girl still stuck in the building. The fire was spinning out of control; and they had no way to put it out or to reach the girl.

A sudden loud cry came out of the window and then everything was quiet. One of the women, who recognized the girl's voice, the girl's mother, fell to her knees and started to cry and scream painfully, "Anny? Anny!?"

One of the men came over and set a blanket over the shoulders of the woman, trying to console her.

"Yes mommy?" a small girl covered in black stains, very minor burns on her face and arm came running out the side of the building. There was big grin spread across her face.

"What's wrong mommy?" the girl cupped her mother's face with both hands. Everybody just stared at the girl and her smile started to fade.

"What…?" Her mother started.

"…happened?" the man asked.

The child let go of her mother's face and looked confused. "What happened…?" the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"What happened in there Anny?!" the mother yelled. She grabbed her child's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"She saved me mommy." the little girl turned around and started to point at someone behind her, but there was nobody there. "Where did..?" the girl looked around franticly. Tears started to fall down her face and she ran back the way she came, her mother following behind her soon after.

"Come back lady. My mommy wants to meet you." The girl yelled into the air.

Her mother caught up and crouched down in front of her daughter, "Who do I want to meet dear?" she placed her arms on her daughter's shoulders.

"It's WHAT does Mommy want to meet." The girl corrected her mother, "She was a giant snake, Mommy." The girl stopped crying and smiled.

"A snake!?... 'She'!?" the mother raised her eyebrows surprised.

"She tried to comfort me. She sang me a lullaby." The girl laughed and started to hum the lullaby from 'I'll always be with you'.

"SHE sang to you?" she kept staring at the child in awe.

Deep in the crowd, Lumina stood and listened to the murmurs around her and smiled. Realizing she was originally headed somewhere else and what she just had actually done; she frowned and continued down the road. She occasionally tapped her walking stick to the ground.

Present day:

Now in the present day she was standing, closed eyed, in her doorway. Her one hand resting on the door handle and the other hand on the door frame. Four men were standing on Lumina's porch, staring at her, one of which had a familiar scent.

She was looking to her right, in the direction of the familiar scent, when the man in front of her said, "Sorry ma'am. We were asked to fetch you on our way to the agency."

"Hmmm?" Lumina groaned in disagreement.

"You didn't know that we were…?" A familiar voice to her left mumbled, making her slightly jump in surprise.

"Please ma'am. This way." The man shifted to his left to make room for her to walk.

There was a long pause of silence as she just stood there. She could feel them becoming inpatient with her. "Ma'am?" the man said confused.

"OH! You're serious." Lumina raised her eyebrows sarcastically, "SHIELD is really becoming secretive with their agents for absolutely no reason."

None of the men said a word, having no idea what she was talking about or getting at. Lumina gave an exhausting sigh at their reaction, which was nothing but standing there in silence.

"Fine… I'll go get my walking stick, but as I was saying, don't you think I will need a little bit more than just a 'this way'." Lumina said as she pointed to her closed eyes.

More silence. She let out yet another sigh, "If I couldn't smell ya guys, I would've though you already left thanks to the silence." Lumina opened her eye lids, revealing her shining eye color with no pupil. Her eyes weren't just white-grey, like normal, her eye color contained sharp white lightning lines that all gathers in the middle, where the pupil should have been. She heard a slight gasp from the man in front of her, "Sorry ma'am" he mumbled. She closed her eyes slowly and smiled.

"It's fine. I normally make it a point to keep my eyes closed so people outside won't know, but I had assumed SHIELD would have told the agents beforehand." More silence, "…guess not." She mumbled, "You guys don't talk much, do you?" she turned and headed inside her home.

The Avengers looked at each other. Wandering what the hell Fury was up to.

A few minutes later, Lumina wandered out the door and locked it behind her. She was wearing black leggings, tucked into fluffy black boots and covered in a short black leather skirt. A very large sized black hoodie, obviously too big for her, completing her outfit. She quickly walked past them, walking stick in hand, and scurried down the porch stairs.

"Need help? Thought you needed more than a 'This way'." She heard the familiar voice joke sarcastically. She was still trying to figure out why one sounded familiar and another smelled familiar. Honestly, it was starting to really BUG her. She could hear them start to move down from the porch behind her, the familiar smell waiting for everyone to go first.

"If I needed, or even wanted, your help, I would have showed you my eyes the moment I opened the door. And for the 'this way' remark I made, I was just trying to make a point." She didn't mean to be rude, honest, it's just… SHIELD was starting to irritate her… her and Charmain. But that is a story for later on. She continued to walk toward the area she heard their helicopter land earlier; while she was comfortably resting in front of the television before she was so rudely interrupted.

She was so deep in thought, thinking of what SHIELD wanted from her this time and if she should contact Charmain. She decided on not to contact Charmain, seeing as she was already so busy, probably, and would worry too much. She was too deep in thought; she didn't notice an arrow-head-assassin walking up next to her.

"Where are you headed?" she felt a breath creep up her neck. She yelped and scurried to the side, causing her to fall. _"Why am I so clumsy today!?"_ she yelled to herself in her mind. The familiar voice burst out into laughter, which caused her face to turn cherry-red in embarrassment.

"Even Legolas can create hilarious situation I see." He contained his laughter for just a few second.

"For the last time, it's Clint… or Barton! And that wasn't even intentional" the jerk yelled, Lumina's nickname, not mine.

She was still lying there, cherry-red, not because of embarrassment anymore though, but caused by her furiousness.

"Clint huh?" Lumina hissed, stood up and dusted herself off. Her fists were tightly shut as she walked over to Clint. She stretched back and soon sent Clint flying with one punch. Hearing a thud as he fell backward, she walked to where she fell earlier and picked up her walking stick.

"Well Clint…" she popped her knuckles with an evil grin, "I'm headed toward the helicopter." She again headed to her earlier destination, satisfied that the man with the familiar voice was no longer laughing at her, but his colleague, Clint, who stood up holding his jaw and moving it to relieve the pain. It was official; SHIELD was really making her become even more of a hothead and just won't stop pissing people off.

"Guess that is one way to learn not to sneak up on a blind chick." She heard Clint mumble. She heard he was angered, but could still hear the slight smile in his voice.

Walking over to the helicopter, she remembered where she had heard that familiar voice… Tony Stark. She had heard him a few times on the television. _"Why the hell did they put me on the same trip as Iron Man"_ she wandered to herself, _"And who the hell is that familiar smell, still standing at the stairs of our porch."_


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own any Avengers characters except Charmain and Lumina. And PLEASE review! I beg of you… I want to know if it's worth writing this or if I should move on to another.

…

So Lumina, Tony, Clint, the guy who treats her like an old lady and the familiar smell got into the helicopter. When the helicopter started taking of, Lumina grabbed her seat tightly, not paying notice to anything except their height increasing. She sighed as the wind in the helicopter tangled the scents of everybody together. Her nose will be useless the rest of this flight. The guy to her left handed her a humongous pair of headphones to communicate over the movements of the machine.

"You guys know why Nick lookin for me?" Lumina yelled over the sound of the helicopter.

"He neglected to divulge such information." the pilot yelled to the back. Lumina raised her eyebrows as she heard the voice.

"Natasha?" she mumbled to herself. "Natasha!" she yelled to laud, causing the helicopter to shift in Natasha's shock. "It's been to long! I didn't recognize your scent, 'cause of this helicopters incessant wind. How have ya been?!"

"It's good to see you to." Natasha looked back at Lumina, giving her normal crooked smile. She quickly returned expressionless when she remembered to look in front of herself.

"Soooooo…?" Lumina looked back at the men when she realized not to bother Natasha, "Uhmmm?"

"What is it?" She heard Clint hiss, leaning over Steve to face her and clearly still mad about earlier. How she hoped she didn't give him a bruise.

"What are you names?" Lumina smiled.

"Even a blind girl should know me. Especially a beauty like yourself." Tony invited himself into the conversation.

"Yes Mr. Stark, I know who you are. "Lumina sighed and pointed toward where she smelled him sit earlier, "Recognized you voice from the television." She retracted her arm, "I also know Natasha and now Clint…. I meant the rest."

"Steven, or Steve, Rogers ma'am." Steve cut in before Tony could make another smug comment.

"And my name is Lumina. Nice to meet cha." Lumina smiled.

"So I've been told ma-"Steve was quickly cut off by Lumina.

"Lumina" she kept still smiling. Steve smiled and chuckled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lumina."

"If this is how this is going, then you can call me Tony." Tony gave one of his fake pouts.

"I'll stick with stark." Lumina's expression turned emotionless, like it didn't bother her at all. "And what is your name?" Lumina looked directly across from her, the last place she smelled the familiar scent.

"Dr. Robert Bruce Banner." a low ruff voice reached Lumina's ears. Bruce leaned over to Lumina and took a hold of her hand. "It's is very nice to meet you Dr. Banner." Lumina managed a smile and shake his hand, still in shock from his voice and the sudden contact. He smiled back at her, "Same to you." he shifted back in to his seat. He turned to watch the water moving past them slowly, noticing the Helicarrier resting on the ocean.

"We're here!" Natasha yelled into her microphone. Clint muttered a soft, "Finally" when they started to land. Lumina paid no notice to any of this; she was staring at Bruce in awe. She was completely dazzled by his voice, so relaxing. She was sitting there wondering why it gave her a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

Tony, of course, noticed this and gave a wicked smile.

The helicopter swiftly landed on the metal of the Helicarrier. Tony and Clint shifted out of their seats, being the ones next to the door. Bruce, who still didn't notice Lumina's face in his direction, slid out after Tony.

Steve stood up next to Lumina and insisted on helping her off the helicopter.

"How old does this guy think I am? Seriously!" Lumina mumbled to herself as she quickly moved away from Steve and headed to Natasha.

"Are we on a ship?" Lumina asked. Natasha turned around to find Lumina walking toward her, frowning, with her walking stick in hand.

"Not exactly." Natasha frowned back and looked out onto the sea, "But-"

"-we are in the middle of the bleepin ocean." Lumina finished for Natasha.

"Y-Yeah." Natasha smiled apologetically.

"You mind helping me inside?" Lumina pointed her elbow to Natasha, "All this ocean air is giving me a headache."

"Sure." Natasha took a hold of Lumina's elbow, "You don't like the ocean?" they started heading toward the entrance to the Helicarrier.

"Oceans or beaches? Yes. But this air is for some reason full of salt."

"What do you mean?" Natasha sniffed the air. Lumina laughed at Natasha and started to explain, "I meant that-"Lumina suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" Natasha turned and stood in front of Lumina.

"PLEASE tell me this isn't the Helicarrier Nick was working on last time I saw him!" Lumina raised her voice and tensed her muscles.

"How did you-?" Natasha chuckled nervously.

"I'm leaving!" Lumina yelled, turned around on her heels and headed back from where she came. She was soon stopped by Natasha running in front of her.

"You know we don't do aircrafts, Nat! What on earth was Nick thinking! Even the helicopter was almost too much!" Lumina yelled.

"I have my orders t-" Natasha gave her normal emotionless gaze.

"No!" Lumina yelled as she passed Natasha, "I'm not gonna be in this pile of c-"

*click* *clack*

The sound of a gun being loaded reached Lumina's ear, she quickly stopped in her tracks.

"…even by force, if necessary." Natasha continued her earlier statement, pointing a gun directly under Lumina's cranium, the back of her head.

Lumina threw her walking stick back and lifter her arms high above her, "Fine! I'll talk to Nick." Lumina said dramatically.

Natasha walked over and picked up Lumina's walking stick.

"But you did know that wasn't going to work anyway, right." Lumina smiled back at Natasha and put her arms down.

"Indeed." Natasha sighed, put her gun away and gave Lumina her walking stick.

Lumina gave an exhausted sigh and again pointed her elbow to Natasha, "Shall we get this over with?"

"We shall" Natasha laughed and took hold of Lumina's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Avengers character blah blah blah… you get the jizz.

…

The Avengers were already neatly placed around half of the table, Fury standing at the head, when Lumina and Natasha entered the control room. Fury was busy debriefing them on everything that has happened in the last year when he saw Lumina and Natasha laughing in the doorway.

"Welcome back Lumina." Fury turned to the giggling girls.

"Oh, SO good to be hear." Lumina hissed through her teeth, smiling sarcastically. Lumina took Natasha's hand off her arm and motioned for her to go take a seat. "I don't do aircrafts Nick!" Lumina walk over to Fury, "C'mon people, we should know this by now!" she yelled around herself, the few agents that have met her before smiling while the others continued their work.

"This is important." Fury grabbed Lumina's arm and led her to the open seat across from Steve and left to Tony.

"Yea I figured." Lumina sat down and put her walking stick on the table, "It had to be for you to allow me to have fantasies about killing you." she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Fury moved closer.

"I said, 'It had to be, if you would send me of all people here.'" Lumina sighed and rested her head on her hand.

Fury nodded with a skeptical look, but rubbed it off and headed back to the head of the table. "We recently found-?" he turned to look back to the Avengers to find Lumina, discreetly, sniffing the air, "Lumina?"

Lumina jumped in surprise and looked in Fury's direction, "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Fury sighed.

"Who are you?" Lumina answered his question with another question. She looked to her right; there was another scent that wasn't on the helicopter earlier.

"Excuse me?" Tony frowned at Lumina.

"Not you!" Lumina sighed and pointed to across from her, the other side of the table, "Steve."

She moved her finger to the right and smiled, "Dr. Banner." He returned her smile and she continued to the right, "Clint" she then moved to the person behind him, "Natasha".

She skipped a seat and pointed to Tony, "Mr. Stark." Lumina raised her eyebrows and put her arm down,  
>"So who did I miss?"<p>

"I am Thor of Asgard." Lumina gave short soft yelp as a deep voice resonated through her body.

"It's nice to meet you Thor." Lumina took a deep breath, "You have a very deep voice on ya, huh?" Lumina chuckled, but soon froze wide eyed.

"Wait just a momento!" she yelled, stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, only then realizing it's actually a computer.

Tony leaned forward and closed all the files Lumina accidentally opened.

"That would make you guys the Avengers?" Lumina slowly calmed down and closed her eyes again.

"Yes." Natasha stated bluntly.

"That why he smelled so familiar." Lumina whispered to herself softly.

"What?" Tony looked up at Lumina, still busy working on the computer.

"Nothin." Lumina chuckled nervously and sat back down, "Please continue Nick. Sorry for the interruption."

"Yes, please refrain from breaking any of our computers as well." Fury turned to one of his computer screens in his console, "We recently found our agents acting strangely; out of character and suspicious."

Fury opened and moved one of the pictures over to the table so the Avengers could see it, a picture of one of their agents screaming, one arm tied to a bed, "But as you can see, it got a lot worse. They began to endanger themselves and everyone around them." Fury sends another picture over to them, the agent has begun to scratch, claw and bite at her tied arm.

"Turns out it was a virus. In the end we did find a cure, BUT…" everybody looked back up to Fury, "… we also found that somebody created it and that they intentionally sent it to this particular ship. We did NOT however find who made it." He paused for a moment again, but then continued, "We decided to dig deeper an-"

Fury was cut off by Steve, "… and now you dug to deep and the enemies begun to retaliate."

"Exactly" Fury turned to Steve.

"You forgot something" Lumina lifted her arm up high and pointed down at herself, "And why am I here?" she dropped her arm on the side of the computer, making sure not to accidentally access something else.

"You are here to sniff them out." Fury gave a wicked grin.

"Uhmm… Excuse me?" Lumina gave him a straight, droopy-eyed, expression

.

"Not literally of course." Fury turned to Bruce, "You and Dr. Banner will be trying to find the bio signature of the 'virus'."

"The bio signature?" Lumina suddenly got very interested. She and Charmain always enjoyed the weird stuff.

"Yes, we call it a virus, but it's something completely different. It works with its own radiation. We were hoping you would be able to find were it came from or who created it, Human Emotion Simulator Chemical."

"HESK?" Bruce frowned.

Lumina sighed and rested her head on the table for a minute. She cursed and stood up stretching, "Might as well get this shit over with. The sooner I get started, the sooner I get off this pile of crap."

Lumina picked up her walking stick and walked over to Bruce, "Can we get going Nick? Or is there more?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner will show you to the lab."

Bruce stood up, took Lumina's arm and she mumbled a, "Thank you."

"No problem." Bruce nodded to Fury. They soon headed out the door and down the hallway.

"A blind girl... Really Fury? Shouldn't you have the best minds on this one?" Tony walked over to Fury.

"She IS one of the best minds AND she and Dr. Banner are the best qualified in this situation." Fury headed to the doorway.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Stark. Shouldn't he also be working on this? Why is she so qualified?" Steve walked up next to Tony and Fury stopped.

"Neither of them will be affected by the virus, so both of them will be able to work clear minded all the way through." Fury looked back at Tony and Steve

"She won't be…?" Clint stared shocked. Natasha walked over to another agent, secretly already knowing all this.

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"Not my story to tell." Fury walked out the door, it slowly sliding close behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Avengers characters… just my OCs. Please enjoy.

…..

"Here it is." Bruce led Lumina into the lab, the doors closing close behind them.

"It's cold." Lumina said casually and walked round and round in the white room. Bruce's eyes followed her as she studies everything gently with the tip of her fingers. She went from the walls to the computers, to the desk and to everything on it. His gaze was broken when she walked up in front of him and handed him her walking stick kindly.

"Find anything interesting?" he chuckled as he took it from Lumina and hung it on one of the hooks in the walls, next to one snow white lab coat.

"Should be easy enough to get around." She said walking to the desk placed in front of a large window, showing the Helicarrier significant amount planes. The same desk The Scepter once rested on. She took of her hoodie and placed it on one of the open chairs' back. Revealing the top of her slender, strong, curved, body, covered in one tight black spaghetti strap top.

Bruce looked around nervously and could feel a small growl come from the back of his mind. _"Did the other guy just react to her?"_ he thought to himself.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief, headed toward the desk and set on the chair on her left, "I thought you said it was cold."

"Weather doesn't affect me and the sleeves would have just gotten in the way." Lumina said casually, as if it was common knowledge or just plain non-important.

She was feeling around on the desk. There were vials of blood and some chemicals place neatly on the table, in their holsters. "Can you hold these for me to smell and then tell me what they are? I need to, in order to remember the distinct scent." Lumina said as she hovered her hand over the vials, deciding which one first.

She finally decided and reached to take the vial, but Bruce grabbed her arm and pulled it back to her body, "No, I'll do this. We'll find something else for you to work on. Some of these are poisonous chemicals. And some also contain the HESK."

Lumina frowned at him furiously and raised her voice,"Ya think I don't know that!?"A moment of silence filled the room and Lumina turned her volume back down, "First of all…" Lumina jerked her arm out of Bruce's grip, "Nick did say he found a cure, did he not? So there is no problem even IF I got sick."

She reached for the earlier vial, shoved it in Bruce's hand and gave a fake smile "And secondly…You actually think you are the only one immune to SOME THINGS… Cocky much?"

Bruce sighed looking at the vial, "There is no arguing with you is there?"

"Nope." Lumina gave a wide, pearly white smile. It made Bruce freeze for a minute to stare at it; he again heard that same growl. He was now 100% convinced Hulk had some strange reaction to her.

Bruce cleared his throat and held the vial under Lumina's nose, "This is the HESK extract." She took a deep whiff of the HESK and nodded for him to continue. Bruce placed the vial back in the holsters and took another, "What did you mean by 'some things'?"

She was about to take a whiff but almost jumped a little at his words. She leaned back in her seat and sighed, "You're not affected by radiation, which this HESK thing works with, right? Neither am I…. and also not when it comes to sicknesses or chemicals."

"Just don't ask me how mine works or was caused. "She laughed and leaned forward to smell the next vial.

Although Bruce was completely curious, he decided not to ask, because, although strange, he had a feeling he will know later anyway. This didn't seem like something able to be kept under wraps for long.

After a while, going through a few vials, Lumina finally mucked up the courage to tug on an obvious sensitive subject, "So, you're Hulk, right?"

Long Pause

"_Okay… So he's not sayin' anything? Awkward!"_ Lumina thought to herself.

When Bruce heard those words he froze, still reaching to put the last vial back in its holster. He convinced himself to calm down after a minute or two.

"You still agreed to work with me? Knowing about the h… the other guy?" he said as he calmly placed the vial back in its place.

"Don't you DARE call him that!" Lumina raised her voice. He clearly didn't try to hide his dissatisfaction in his words, 'the other guy'.

When Lumina realized how loud she raised her voice, knowing that Bruce was definitely staring surprised at her, she looked down at the ground, calmed herself, and cleared her throat before continuing, "He has a name, right? It's Hulk. Why don't you just call him that?"

Bruce let out a half angered chuckle and reached for the next vial. "Yea, I'll think about that when he stops pecking at the back of my mind." he said sarcastically.

"_No point in restraint here. This guy is just trying to make me angry, isn't he?"_ Lumina growled in her mind. Lumina started to raise her voice… again, "Yea, and maybe he will do that when you just stop feeling sorry for yourself and accepting he's there and there to stay."

Bruce gave up on even trying continuing this 'project', of letting her smell the vials, and put his arms closer to himself on the table, "You know of how he KILLS people? So I'll 'accept' him when he stops doing that." Bruce could feel his anger inside him and his voice rise, but for some reason, in this situation, he didn't really care.

"Again… Maybe he will do THAT when you start accepting him?!" Lumina glared at him, clearly PIST.

"Why exactly are you defending him? Did some of these chemicals get to your head?" he could fell the presence of Hulk start to boil in his body, "THE OTHER GUY has killed and endured probably more than a hundred!"

Lumina jumped up facing Bruce, opened her eye lids and slammed her right hand on the table, "Still… Not everyone he attacked is dead!" Her voice echoed through the halls of the Helicarrier.

Bruce looked at her stunned, "What do you…?" he could clearly hear a deeper meaning to her words.

"What do I mean?" Lumina rubbed the back of her neck nervously and gave an uncomfortable smile, "Well… Uhm…."

"What's going on here?" Fury's loud voice echoed through the lab and made Lumina jump.

"Good God Fury!" Lumina breathed deeply, "You'll give me a heart attack."

"Please refrain from antagonizing Dr. Banner while here." Fury ordered, clearly not a question or a kind gesture.

"I'm fine thanks... I'm the one who was dragged back here, again I might add" Bruce hissed.

"And I no longer have to take orders from SHIELD, Nick. You're also NOT my boss. That's one of the JOYS of QUITING." Lumina turn to Fury, a humongous sarcastic smile across her face.

Fury just looked at Lumina with a wicked smile. After the quiet struck the room, Lumina got worried. "What did you do?" Lumina sneered at Fury.

"As of the moment you stepped on this Helicarrier you were reinstated. Welcome back, Blind Angel."

"WHAT!?" Lumina froze, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the correct words she wanted, "Y-You c-can't do that."

"Blind Angel?" Bruce looked at Lumina confused.

"And if you two don't finish this before the Helicarrier is attacked, you will BOTH be joining the fight. No complaints." Fury kept that same _damn_ expression.

"What!?" Bruce yelled, finally getting up from his chair.

"We have ALOT of complaints!" Lumina yelled.

"Work hard." Fury left the room quickly, ignoring both Dr. Banner and Miss. Lumina.

After a while of staring at the door (Lumina in the door's direction), with the same 'what the hell?' expression, they just sighed defeated. They pulled their chairs behind them and fell back into them, exhausted.

After a while of convincing… well… mostly themselves. They agreed they had to at least settle getting along until they have finished this. Neither of them had any intention of joining this fight. What are Lumina's reasons? Bruce had no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the Avengers characters… just my OCs: Lumina and Charmain. Please enjoy, review and/or give pointers.

….

An average sized, rectangular, shining grey tiled, darker grey painted walls, room; that was the Helicarrier's kitchen. Both ends had sliding doors, same as all the others doors in the Helicarrier. In the middle of the room was an everyday dark brown meeting table, now used as a dinner table. The wall on one side of the kitchen was covered in a wall cupboard, built in fridge and oven; the other side's wall had its entire length followed with a silver kitchen cabinet. They had a coffee machine for when the days got long and a mini fridge for all types of alcohol, for when days got REALLY long… or when Tony was around.

It was currently occupied by most of the Avengers, an agent occasionally passing through.

"Seems like Dr. Banner has found another just like him." Steve sighed at the dinner table, just as he took his last bite of cereal and wiped his mouth.

"Hmmmm?" Tony questioned Steve's remark with a mouth full of toast.

"Bruce-"Clint started, but Natasha continued, "He and Lumina hasn't slept all week."

"We got them to sleep three days ago, didn't we? It was a lot of work!" Tony took another bite of his toast.

"Two hours of sleep a week doesn't count, Mr. Stark." Natasha said sarcastically. Tony just smirked back at her and also wiped his mouth.

"They don't even talk to anyone outside the lab anymore." Clint frowned worriedly.

"Except when we wanted them to sleep, then they had a lot to say." Steve pointed out.

Everybody sighed simultaneously, which was miraculously followed by Bruce entering the room.

Tony sneakily picked something up from the table and headed to Bruce, who was getting himself a coffee, "Anything good happen Brucie?"

Without looking, Bruce swiftly grabbed Tony's arm, took the shocker out of his hand and placed it on the coffee machine. "Am I that predictable?" Tony looked at the other Avengers. When they didn't reply he just smirked and looked back at Bruce, "Well?"

Bruce sighed and finished working on his coffee, "No progress on the research."

Tony leaned on the kitchen cabinet next to Bruce, "I meant with you and Miss Stranger Danger."

Bruce completely froze, staring at Tony. Clint looked over to Natasha and said sarcastically, "Since when are we calling her that?"

"What!? Alone in a lab? Lab tables?... Am I the only one who is in the 21st century?" Tony asked handing Bruce his mug, which snapped Bruce out of it, "Only one again? You never get her some coffee too?"

"She doesn't drink coffee." Bruce walked over to the door.

"What about something else to drink? Like Scotch?" Tony asked just before giving Bruce another shock on the side with the shocker. "Ow." Bruce lightly jumped surprised, spilling some coffee. He turned and smiled at Tony, shook his head and continued out the door.

"What is going on?" Thor asked as he entered the room and headed toward Tony.

"Just same old…" Tony smiled, "…messing with the other Big Man."

"And putting out lives in danger… again." Steve said as he placed his dishes in the sink.

"Cap, we all know that THIS-"Tony shoved the shocker in Steve's hands, "-doesn't trigger the hulk."

"Then why do you do it?" Steve put the shocked back, next to the coffee machine.

"'Cause it's funny." Tony gave a crooked smirk and sat down. Steve sighed and headed out the door as well.

Thor just stood there, still with no idea what's going on.

Lumina stood in the lab, typing her findings in to the computer. She stopped and looked up when she heard, or rather smelled, Bruce enter the room on her front left, sipping his daily dose of caffeine.

"You know that stuff kills ya." Lumina giggled and continued.

"I need it to stay awake. I can't help it I'm not super human like you, or something." Bruce joked, making Lumina laugh. Bruce put down his coffee, next to the computer Lumina was working on, "I'm still amazed at how you can do that." Bruce gestured to the computer.

"Yea, that's not gonna help me. Need more than that to know what ya talkin 'bout." Lumina chuckled, not taking her hands of the computer.

"The computer." Bruce sighed. Lumina just mouthed an "O".

"So am I actually. I was really surprised at how little blindness affected my effectiveness when working in the biology field." Lumina frowned jokingly, "Except… you know… looking in to microscopes."

Lumina and Bruce laughed for a while, but Lumina then continued with her work. "Drink?" Bruce asked.

"Hmmm?" Lumina frowned at Bruce confused.

"Anything to drink except coffee?" Bruce asked again.

"Milk?" Lumina asked wide-eyed, in shock of his question.

"I'll be right back." Bruce took another sip of his coffee, Lumina still staring at him, and headed out the door.

"Wait! What?!" Lumina yelled when she realized he was serious and unfortunately already… gone, "What has gotten in to him?" Lumina mumbled as she headed to the other computer, her back now facing the door.

Lumina enjoyed the last week immensely. Bruce was kind and sweet and so were all the other Avengers. They were worried about her and Bruce when they didn't sleep, both of them, even though they didn't know her that well yet. Even NICK came to check on her a few times and when he heard they accidentally skipped lunch and dinner without noticing, he immediately appointed an agent to bring them food every day.

Lumina did realize that Nick probably only said what he did so the two of them would work together without any more immense fights, but she was not in any means going to tell Bruce that. She liked getting along with him and was scared that if he knew, he would go back to being mad at her about what she said, or rather yelled. She learned how adorable he was and really didn't want to give that up.

She realized her growing feelings for him in the pit of her heart a day or two ago, but also realized that that is EXACTLY where they are staying until he starts accepting Hulk.

"I thought the Doctor did those." Lumina squealed loudly and swore she jumped up to the roof when she heard Steve's voice echo through the lab.

Lumina breathed heavily, but soon regained her strength and breath, "Steve!" Lumina turned to, and growled at, Steve, "Gosh darn it. What the hell is wrong with all you people at SHIELD?!"

"The report? I thought Bruce wrote them." Steve walked up next to Lumina. He ignored her anger, hoping it will go away quicker that way.

"No, we both do it." Lumina managed to barely calm herself down and turn to continue on the computer. "_And I thought Bruce had problems with his anger. Maybe I should ask him pointers on controlling it some time. No, that'll just make him mad at me again." _she thought to herself. "I asked him not to tell." Lumina pointed out.

"Why?" Steve asked. Lumina sighed, _"Great, now he is prying. He is almost like Charmain! But still nobody can come nearly as close as Stark in similarity with her."_

"Because, Mr. America, if people knew, they would start asking QUESTIONS I don't want to talk about." Lumina hissed.

"My apologies." Steve apologized sincerely.

"_What the hell is wrong with me!?" _Lumina yelled at herself in her head. She sighed AGAIN, "No" she turned to Steve, "I'm sorry. No sleep plus the height of this hunk o metal, equals grumpy me." Lumina pointed at herself smiling apologetically, "I mean, I yelled at Bruce my first day here and said some things completely out of line. Sure he got me angry, but the heights made it completely swirl out of control."

Steve just slightly laughed at her.

Bruce smiled outside the door, hearing every word, happy that she wasn't actually mad, but actually sorry, just like him. He was glad she finally got some company from outside the lab, but he swore he heard Hulk growl at the back of his mind, in reaction to them. He swore he sounded… _"Jealous...? There is no way."_ Bruce thought for a minute, but then entered the room.

"Milk?" Steve looked back at the glass in Bruce's hands confused.

"Milk." Bruce confirmed as he walked up to them.

"MILK!" Lumina yelled, grabbed the glass and finished it in about three gulps.

Lumina gave her huge pearly white smile and handed him back the glass, "Thank you!"

Steve and Bruce just looked at her strangely, but both, trying hard to contain it, suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably. "What?" Lumina frowned confused.

"You top lip." Steve managed to get out.

"Oh grow up!" Lumina rubbed her lips fiercely, walked to the other computer near the door and put on a fake pout.

Bruce and Steve chuckled for a little longer, but then Steve took the glass and headed to the door, "I'll take this back." Steve turned back to Bruce, "How did you get it? Tony won't have stopped bothering you about getting it if he would have caught you."

Lumina listened to their conversation intently, but still worked on the computer.

"I use the other kitchen." Bruce smiled, but then got serious again, "Why did you come to the lab, Cap?" Bruce pointed to the glass, "I'm pretty sure you didn't come for the glass or small talk."

Steve gave an apologetic expression. "Oh" was all Bruce said, with no emotion, and turned to work on the computer Lumina was working on earlier.

Steve just left without a word. "Oh? OH, what!?" Lumina yelled confused.

"He just came to make sure I didn't hulk-out." Bruce continued with no emotion, but heard a giggle come from Lumina. When he turned around he saw she was working with a smile.

"Why are you so 'chipper'?" Bruce asked.

"No reason." Lumina avoided it.

"No, what is it?" Bruce was getting frustrated.

"It's just nice to hear you say his name." Lumina just kept smiling, as if what she said was nothing.

Bruce looked at her in awe. For some reason, what she said, made his anger, and slight hurt from what Steve did, disappear. He felt… happy...? about what she said.

"Oh Crapsicle!" Lumina suddenly yelled, making Bruce jump.

"What now?" Bruce asked, lightly smirking at her expression, but was still jumpy of her sudden outburst.

"Forgot to ask Steve not to tell I work on the computers!" Lumina yelled, franticly gesturing her hands around to explain to Bruce and ran out the lab door.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the Avengers characters… I own my two OCs and the story line.

…

It's been a week and STILL Lumina was all smiles about what Bruce said. Yes, she knows that he didn't actually call the hulk by his name, but still, it just made her happy to hear him say it.

"It's been two week and we have made no progress." She could hear Bruce's voice come from the control room. Lumina and the Avengers were ordered there just a moment ago.

"_That's what he thinks."_ Lumina said prideful in her mind as she walked through the doors.

"Maybe we should get more minds on this?" Natasha suggested as Bruce walked up to and led Lumina to the open chair next to him.

"Good idea." Tony was practically gleaming at the idea of finally getting a break from all the fighting.

"No. We only need minds that can stay clear while working, Stark." Fury said flatly. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, "And for the thousands time, why is her mind one of them again?"

Natasha sighed, "For the thousands time, that's none of your-"

"Business" Lumina finished smiling. "Thanks." Lumina said as she sat down, she waved at Tony, "Nothin personal Mr. Stark."

"It feels personal to you. That's exactly why I want to know." Tony smirked.

"Not what a meant." Lumina frowned jokingly and turned to Fury, "So Nick? Whazzup?"

"I-" Fury started to say, but was interrupted by Tony.

"That's another thing." Tony smirked brightly, "Why do you call him Nick?" he turned to Fury, "And why do YOU, of ALL people, allow it?"

Everybody looked at Fury. Nobody really paid mind to it this last two weeks. Since when she said it, it sounded so natural. But Tony being, well Tony, he just had to ask.

"Funny you should mention that." Lumina tried to contain it but snickered.

"I just gave up trying to make them stop years ago." Fury said.

"C'mon Nick! There is more to it than that!" Lumina burst into laughter, which Natasha soon join in with giggles.

Fury glared holes in Natasha. "W-What...? It was… funny." Natasha managed say between giggles.

Fury angrily cleared his throat, "As I was saying."

"NO!" Tony yelled, making Natasha and Lumina finally start to stop laughing, "Now I'm even more curious. And you said you stopped trying to stop THEM from calling you Nick. Who's 'THEM'?"

"I must agree… I am intrigued as well." Thor said smiling.

"IN THE LAST FEW MISSIONS…" Fury raised his voice to grab their attention, but then calmed again, "…we have seen an increase in their fire power. We need more of our own as well."

"What? More weapons?" Steve growled, which made everybody glare at Fury.

"Is this about the Fase-2 you told me about?" Clint looked questionably at Steve.

"Y-"Steve started, but was cut off by Fury.

"No" Fury said, which made everybody calm down a little, "How do you suppose I do that? I don't have the Tesseract." Everybody looked like 'Oh yea'. Fury sighed, "A new ally."

Fury whispered something in to his earpiece and turned to Lumina, "In return, I expect you to fight in the next serious battle, Lumina."

"In return? In return for WHAT exactly?!" Lumina yelled angered. She heard the doors on the other side of where she was, sitting at the table/computer, open. She completely froze wide-eyed. She could clearly smell the person walking in through them.

"Who is the new ally?" Bruce asked, but saw Lumina's expression, "Lumina?" Bruce looked concerned but then frowned, "Lumina?!" he snapped his fingers at Lumina's ears, "Earth to Lumina!" he followed Lumina's gaze.

A woman, little more adult than Lumina, but with the same perfectly curved body and also a beautifully heart shaped face, entered the room. She was surrounded by five agents that escorted her in, her hands cuffed behind her back. Her light green eyes explored the room as she fiddled with her long hair covering her hands. Her dark brown hair, laced with golden blond streaks, slightly swaying side-to-side as she walked with a hop in her step. She looked quite cheerful for a cuffed girl.

Everybody was studying the woman. She was wearing almost the same outfit as Natasha; it was a tad blacker and had more gun and knife holsters. All empty of course.

Everybody looked over to Lumina when they heard a crash coming from her position, but all they saw was an empty chair, falling over to the ground. Footsteps could be heard echoing through the control room, running toward the new woman.

The green-eyed girl bumped through the agents, now standing in front of them, in anticipation of the blind girl running toward her, to hug her. Two meters in front of her Lumina jumped her into a hug.

Having no free arms to hug Lumina back or to support herself, she fell butt first to the ground with a yelp. She and Lumina laughed and giggle loudly, it echoing through the Helicarrier.

Fury sighed and motioned for the agent to leave, which they complied. The avengers walked over to and surrounded the two giggling females in confusion.

Lumina sat backward and crossed her legs, now kind of in between her friend's legs, "YOUR'RE the new ally!?"

"Don't know." the other girl sighed jokingly and also crossed her legs, "All I know was that I was abducted by aliens in a space ship."

Lumina laughed for a while, but then suddenly turned serious. She leaned forward and felt down the others arm, her hands only to be met with cuffs. "Why the hell is she cuffed, Nick!?"

"Maybe he wanted to have some dirty fun." the other joked and stuck her tongue out to Fury, which was only returned by a glare from him. Lumina could clearly hear Tony try to contain his laughter.

Lumina leaned back a little and held her hand under her friend's chin, who fiddled with her tongue a little and then spit a little piece of metal in Lumina's hand, "I actually let them cuff me. Wasn't in the mood for a fight." she explained.

Lumina mouthed an "O" and then leaned forward again and picked the lock of her friend's cuffs.

"Thanks." she said happily, Lumina smiled back to her and sat backward again, legs crossed.

"Who are all these hotties?" she massaged her wrists as she looked around her and Lumina.

"They're hot?" Lumina gasped, clearly stunned.

"You couldn't smell the pheromones?" she asked and looked at Lumina with a 'You serious?' expression.

"Too much've been goin on for me to notice" Lumina explained.

"Wait… what!?" Clint stared at Lumina wide eyed.

Lumina just waved his question away, still looking in her friend's direction, "You don't recognize them from TV?"

"Haven't got the time recently and, as weird as it still is to me, you're always the one in front of the TV." Green-Eyes answer with a cocked eyebrow.

"You poor thing. Always so busy." Lumina joked.

"Oh shush." Green-Eyes nudged Lumina a little and they both laughed again, "So? Who are they?"

"The Avengers" Lumina chuckled nervously, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Oh?" Green-Eyes cooed, "So that means your cru-"she was cut off by Lumina jumping her again and keeping her mouth closed.

"Not….! A…! Word…!" Lumina hissed as she glared at her friend, but her friend just smiled under her hand and nodded.

"Who is the other beauty joining the team?" Tony smirked.

Both the girls, still lying on the ground looked at him shocked.

"Sorry ma'am. He meant to ask you your name." Steve said as he moved forward. Tony just smirked at him.

"I know" the new teammate got up and also helped Lumina to her feet, "Sorry; I just didn't expect to find a flirt amongst the Avengers." She walked up to Tony and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you… Mr. Stark…? Well, that's unexpected. My name is Charmain, I'm-"

She was cut off by Lumina giving her a loose hug from behind, around her neck, "My SISTER!"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the views, I was surprised with how many I have gotten. Please review

I don't own Avengers characters, just my 2 OCs and Story line

…..

4 weeks ago:

Laughter and giggles passed through the empty park as a group of children ran and swam through the river. The babysitter of the six children was sitting on the bench next to the river and texting with her friends, paying no mind to them. This park was always empty during the week when all the adults worked, the small town containing almost no children.

A big, strong, tree was next to the bench. Its healthy green leaves moving with the soft howls of the wind. And if you looked closely at the thick cocoon of leaves, you would find two beautiful shining green eyes peering through it and following the movements of the children.

An hour passed and the children were still enjoying themselves with a game of Marco-polo in the deeper part of the river. The 'sitter was now keeping herself busy by talking to her boyfriend on the phone. She did not notice the slow rise of the rivers' streams' strength.

The children kept swimming, but slowly got more tired. Their strength took a huge plummet as the stream suddenly rose exponentially and they struggled against it. They tried to swim to the sides of the river, but it was no use. All they could accomplish was slightly staying in the same position, slowly moving down the river. "Help!" One of the kids finally yelled, "Belle! Help!"

Their 'sitter, Belle, still didn't react. She assumed they were just playing one of their daily tricks. She just laid her head backward; resting it on the bench's back and continued blabbing to her boyfriend on the other end of the line.

The children started screaming more and began moving quicker down the river. The green eyes in the tree have been glaring at the 'sitter, waiting for her reaction.

One kid stopped fighting and was about to sink down to the depth when the stream suddenly completely stopped dead. This caused a huge wave to form in the middle of the river; behind the wave was no water in sight. The wave, carrying all six children, moved them back to their original position. It then turned and moved toward the river's bank. It fell over it and crashed down on the 'sitter, but placed the six children, all alive and well, softly on to the park's grass.

The sitter started to yell, complaining about her soaked, non-waterproof, phone and messed up hair and make-up.

Charmain smiled at the giggling children through the leaves of the tree. She then rested back against the trunk of the tree, as she was before she heard the 'sitter and the children arrive. She closed her eyes and started humming the lullaby for 'I'll Always Be With You', trying to relax herself in between the chirping of the birds.

4 hours ago:

Charmain was sitting back in front of the computer, pouting about how long this one job was taking. It was originally only supposed to take one week, but this client kept complaining about how it was 'done incorrectly' or how he 'didn't get all the money back' apparently. Charmain would normally NEVER take ANY crap from clients, but she and her sister desperately needed the money at this point. This was because of three reasons.

One: They hacked SHIELD three month ago and needed to lay low. Two: Their amount of well-paying and non-track able clients was getting very low recently as well. And finally, reason number three: They both just seemed to ALWAYS end up in situation where they had to use their 'abilities'.

Charmain sighed at the thought. She and her sister had an agreement not to get in contact with each other while on a job, it will cause them to want to go home earlier, but this has taken 6 weeks for Pete's sake! And Charmain was REALLY starting to get ticked off.

Charmain sighed again, _"Why me?"_ The client was ranting on and on behind her about how she better get everything right this time, making sure to get ALL his money back from this company, who apparently also stole his savings.

I know, a genius hacker taking six weeks on a few companies? Well, Charmain and Lumina have a rule about not doing more than one hack a week, to keep them safe and on the down low.

Charmain growled thinking back on the day they found the job. They knew the price was too good to be true, but was just too desperate for the money. In the end, the pay was actually the normal amount for how many jobs were done in just this one.

"_That is it!"_ Charmain screamed in her mind. "THERE!" she turned to the client, "All done, and I also took the liberty of transferring my pay to my account while at it, with the additional weeks' find, of course." she grinned wickedly.

"You can't just h-"the man started to yell, but was cut off with abnormally loud knocking on the door.

Charmain motion for him to stay quiet, gently putting her finger against her lips, and headed to the door. She looked through the small peephole in the door, but quickly turned away and frowned to the ground, "SHIELD"

She quickly remembers the man still staring at her and looked at him wide eyed, worried about him finding out about SHIELD. She calmed down and waved for him to go to the other room, which he hesitantly complied. Another loud knock emanated through the door.

Charmain took a minute to make sure all her weapons were secure and at the ready for if they attacked her immediately after she opened the door… and only then! Another knock traveled through the halls, but you could clearly hear the person was getting impatient.

"Yea, yea, I'm comin." Charmain yelled and thought, _"Dude, a normal person would assume the person's out!"_

She opened the door and was staring at five pairs of hideous sunglasses, _"Again, dude, it's light out!" _she thought to herself_, "Well, at least they didn't attack me… yet."_

"Sorry Miss, we are going to have to ask you to come with us." one of the agents asked and stepped closer.

"What does SHIELD want with Little-Old-Me, this time?" Charmain said with a smile, over dramatically.

"How…?" the agent asked, clearly stunned that she knew they are with SHIELD.

"Do I look like a housewife?" Charmain said with a 'seriously?' expression and pointed to her guns.

The agent reacted by frowning and reaching for their guns. "WHOA!" Charmain raised her hands in defense, "No need. Not in the mood for a fight." She held her hands behind her to be cuffed; they are clearly not going to trust her in this outfit.

After they cuffed her, surprisingly gentle, they led her to the elevator of her client's fancy apartment. When they reached the outside of the apartment building however, Charmain stopped and groaned, "Heights… always heights!" she spotted one of SHIELD's planes a walk away from the building.

The agent nudged her to keep walking and when they reached the plane, rid her of her cavalry of weapons. They got in the plane and when it started lifting up in the air, Charmain pushed herself back in her seat with her legs and held her there, hoping it will just go by quickly.

Three hours passed and Charmain was sitting there, trying to get rid of pins and needles in her legs without the use of arms. She soon forgot all about it as she noticed the humongous Helicarrier floating in the air in front of them.

As they got closed to it Charmain mumbled sarcastically, "Oh, how sis' is gonna love't when I tell her about this!"


	8. Chapter 8

This new chapter is in thanks to the first person to favorite my story…**supagirl27.**Thank you sooooo very much

I do not own the Avengers characters, just my 2 OCs and the story line.

…

"Sisters? You don't look-"Bruce said as he walked over to the girls who were hopping in excitement of 'seeing' each other again. He was cut off by Lumina, who tuned to look in his direction.

"Anything alike?" she turned to Charmain, cocking her eyebrow, "Guess the hair gave it away?"

"I can't help I'm not gray." Charmain pouted.

Lumina hit Charmain over the head and growled at her, "My hair isn't gray! It's white with silver-like streaks!"

Charmain rubbed the top of her head and giggled, "It's not just the hair that gave it away anyways. They could've just assumed one of us dyed it."

"That's not the point." Lumina hit her sister aver the head again, "Stop calling me gray! You make me sound older! You're the older one here!"

Charmain just rubbed the top of her head again, "Sowi-sowi…. I get it, alright?"

Bruce cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"Oh, right, oops." Lumina and Charmain grinned at him and locked their arms together, "Sisters by heart, not blood."

Fury finally walked up behind them, "Welcome back, Ryder."

"That's Charmain to you, Nick." Charmain said as she turned around to Fury, unlocking her and Lumina's arms.

"That's Director Fury to you." Fury threw back at her, slightly angered.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Charmain said angrily, she turned her sister around forcibly, so she would also face Fury, and held on to her left arm, pointing at her, "Why, the fire-crackers, are WE…" Charmain said as she shook dumbstruck-Lumina slightly, "…here Nick!?"

"I'm here to help with a medical thing." Lumina stated as she raised her hand and smiled at Charmain.

"You stay quiet! Let big sis handle this." Charmain said as she put Lumina's risen hand back down for her. She then glared at Fury again, "WE quit." She gestured to the ship, "I'm pretty sure that cancels out all the weaponry thingies."

"I already told your sister this, but as soon as you stepped on this Helicarrier, you both were reinstated." Fury just stated flatly.

Charmain was just staring at Fury, she being the one now dumbstruck. Lumina hugged her sister with a fake cry, "We must endure sis."

Charmain snapped back to reality, hugging back and also let out a fake cry, making the Avengers shake their heads because of their actions. Tony was using all his strength not to burst out in to laughter, but soon snickered at Fury's exhausted expression.

The sisters finally broke their grip and just laughed. "I missed you." Lumina giggle and Charmain back nodded happily. Charmain walked past Fury and grabbed something off the table. She then headed back and put Lumina's walking stick in her hand, "You need to be more careful where you put this thingy."

"Yeah, Yeah." Lumina sighed as she unfolded her walking stick. She then grabbed her sister's arm and moved past Bruce, to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Fury asked as he moved in to the crowd of Avengers.

"I was just gonna show sis our room." Lumina frowned at Fury.

"Ryder has her own private corridor. We are still in the middle of the meeting." Fury frowned back at them.

"You're so funny Nick." Both Lumina and Charmain said as they walked out the door, laughing down the hallway as the door closed behind them.

All the Avengers was staring at the door for a while, but then tuned to Fury.

"I did NOT miss this. What am I, a kindergarten instructor?" Fury mumbled under his breath and then told the Avengers they will continue the meeting another time… they agreed. He headed toward his console.

"They seem like very well sisters." Thor said before heading out the control room.

"Yeah, seems nice." Bruce mumbled and headed to the lab.

Tony just left the control room snicker-snicker as he thought about how they acted. Steve left to continue his workout and Clint also decided he will practice. Natasha just watched as the Avengers scattered and then decided to head out as well.

"So? Which one of the hunks is big-scary-green-guy?" Charmain asked as she and Lumina headed down the hall.

"How long did you take to work on that name?" Lumina frowned jokingly and then sighed, "For the millions' time, it's Hulk."

"Yup, that one." Charmain only laughed.

"Why?" Lumina stopped and looked at Charmain as intently as she could, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"I was just wanderin which of 'em NOT to fall for." Charmain stuck her tongue out to Lumina.

"I keep telling you." Lumina sighed exhaustingly and started to walk again, "I don't have a crush on Hulk; I'm just grateful for how he change my life and in turn, yours as well."

"Yeah, I know sis." Charmain shook her head, "BUT…. I know ya. You might not have a 'thing' for Hulk, but that says nothin for his other side. You always fall for the muscle-bound-whack- jobs, the guys with 'problems' or just plain 'weird dudes'."

"I do not." Lumina jokes in a hurt tone, "Yeah, I might have developed strong feelings for the human side of Hulk, Dr. Bruce Banner F.Y.I., but I am not acting on 'em until he accepts Hulk AND I am 100% sure he likes me back."

"Yeah, you know you are NEVER goin to be 100% sure, right?" Charmain stared at her little sister.

"Yup, just makes things easier for me." Lumina said with a straight face.

"Ugh!" Charmain growled looking up, she knew just to give up on that endeavor, "Just tell me who it is, for the love of all things tasty and eatable."

"That's a new one." Lumina cocked her eyebrow curiously, "Now, how can I explain this?" Lumina said as she thought very hard, "He spoke to us earlier… he has big manly hands and a very deep, low and relaxing voice."

"You really have gone deep, huh?" Charmain cocked her eyebrow and then began to run through the earlier conversation to not get the guys confused with each other. After a minute her face turned stunned, "WAIT! Do you mean the nerdy one with glasses? The one we passed when headin out?"

"He wears glasses?" Lumina stopped and turned back at her sister in shock, but soon her face relaxed and she headed down the hall again, "Who knew? And he has a doctorate, so I guess he can be classified as a nerd, yeah."

"You really have the weirdest tasted there sis." Charmain giggled.

"Well I don't have to worry about you also falling for them then." Lumina giggled to, "I already know who you are gonna fall for anyway…. He bugs me, so don't worry about me fallin for him either."

"Tony Stark?" Charmain asked smiling, "Why does he bug you?"

"That's him." Lumina smiled back but then gave a fake pout, "He plays Tony-Stark's-Mind-Games with Bruce, so he bugs me."

Charmain just laughed, "I've seen Stark on TV, but face-to-face he's somehow just… well… different, but I can tell he is even cockier than he looks on TV!"

"Ya see? He's perfect for ya. Just make sure he doesn't find out you are even smarter than him on the comp."

"He's just gonna have to accept it, I'm not hidin anything." Charmain said over proudly and they both just laughed again, "So what is this Banner guy like? Must be weird to know two people in one, huh?"

Lumina nodded and smiled at her sister. They walked a few minutes more as Lumina told Charmain all the reasons why she likes Bruce.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the Avengers characters; I own my two OCs and the story line. I'm really happy that some people read this story all the way to how far I've gotten… it means so much, thank you.

…..

They soon walked into Lumina's, hopefully after begging Fury, their, room. Charmain gasped at the sight.

The walls and tiled floor were both shining a shimmering white. An enormous, dark colored, built-in closet filled the one wall, divided in the middle by a door that leads to the private bathroom. Against the other wall rested the headboard of a double bed, covered with black silk duvet sets and an unnecessary amount of pillows. To the right of the bed was the bedroom door (where Charmain was currently standing). There was also one wooden chair placed in between.

The other two walls were replaced by a humongous window, curved from one wall to the other, creating a quarter-circle shaped room.

"I know, right? I'm just lovin the view." Lumina said sarcastically and then fell face first on the double bed.

"Funny." Charmain said sarcastically back, before slightly looking out the window, but then immediately turning around. She cleared her throat and awkwardly said, "It's ACTUALLY a good view."

Lumina wormed herself to the middle of the bed and planted, still face first, her head in one of the soft pillows, "No" she growled, "Too high!"

Charmain could barely make out what Lumina said into the pillow.

"Yea, that as well." Charmain laughed as she inspected the closet, finding that it only contained clothes that Lumina would normally not wear. She turned to her sister when she realized what she was wearing. A tight, sleeveless, black top and ripped denim shorts, with black slippers.

"I'm just gonna assume she has her reasons." Charmain mumbled under her breath and then turned back to the closet. "Why exactly did you allow them to bring you here, by the way?" Charmain decided to ask.

No response.

"Lumina?" Charmain walked up to Lumina and shook her, "You seriously fell asleep!? I'm talkin to ya here!"

Soft snoring drifted through the silence of the room.

Charmain sighed and stared down at her sister hopelessly, and angry.

"She only slept about three times this past two weeks."

Charmain jumped in shock. She looked up and found Natasha standing in the doorway.

"Nat!" Charmain whisper-yelled ecstatically and ran around the bed to hug Natasha.

"You know I was in the room earlier to, right?" Natasha smirked and broke the hug.

"Oh? Sorry." Charmain rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Too much happened, ya know?"

Natasha just nodded and continued smirking.

"So….." Charmain turned back to her sister, "… only three times?"

Natasha nodded, "One time like this and the others times WE forced her."

"She was probably just trying to finish as fast as possible. She always just rushed things." Charmain paused, "Wait… What was this medical-job-thingy she mentioned that was keepin her awake?"

Lumina groaned and shifted a little on the bed. Natasha directed Charmain out the room so they can let Lumina sleep. Natasha then fully explained the HESK 'virus' and gave the names and appearances of the Avengers to Charmain, as they headed to the lab.

"Does everybody know about Lumina being a fighter, or me?" Charmain asked distressed.

"They know about you, yes, but Lumina, no, not everybody. Fury mentioned it just before you showed, but I don't think anybody picked up on it." Natasha explained, "And, so far, it's only me and Fury that knows about your abilities as well. All the other agents here that knew you two are only the ones that knew you fight, that's it."

"Exactly… like you said, only 'so far'." Charmain frowned, but then looked confused, "Agent Coulson's not around?"

Natasha's expression saddened, but Charmain could see she's clearly hiding something, "Unfortunately, Agent Coulson didn't survive the New York incident."

Charmain could feel tears in her eyes, but blinked them back, "Lumina?"

"She's been too busy to notice." Natasha just kept walking, Charmain quietly following behind.

They soon entered the lab and Charmain could feel a shiver come over her, she slightly hugged herself to keep her warm, "Its cold."

Charmain squeaked as she heard a low chuckle come from her left. She turned to find Dr. Banner make the room more representable and mumbled, "Lumina said the exact same thing when she came here."

Charmain walked over to him smiling and grabbed his hand, "Charmain." she said as she shook his hand.

"Dr. Robert Bruce Banner." Bruce smiled and continues putting all the papers away.

Charmain hugged herself slightly again and walked around the lab, exploring, "Should have guessed everything would be white." Natasha only smiled and Charmain turned to Bruce, "So this is where my sis got screwed, huh?"

Bruce dropped his papers and bent down to pick them up, but looked at her stunned, Natasha looked the same.

"Not like that!" Charmain waved her hands defensively, "I meant for… you know… she didn't sleep and all."

Relieved, Bruce picked up all the papers he accidentally dropped in their misunderstanding. Natasha was still standing at the door snickering at the situation.

"No need to worry about that anymore. The no sleeping I mean." Bruce put the papers away, "We're done."

"But earlier you said… "Natasha asked confused.

"When I came to the lab earlier, everything was done. Lumina found how and where the HESK was made." Bruce explained.

"That my little sis for ya. Taught her everythin I know. "Charmain said proudly and jokingly, "But if she was workin here alone just before the meeting, where the heck were you?" she asked and pointed at Bruce.

"Getting her daily milk." Bruce sighed and then Charmain noticed the glass of milk on the desk.

"She convinced me to stark drinking milk, but DAMN, she can really take that stuff in." Charmain laughed.

"So what is the deal?" Natasha asked Bruce seriously, getting them back on the subject.

"Lumina found that the HESK was made by a discontinued piece of technology that was made during war, to be used as a weapon. The steps the technology used to create its products is very unique, but because it wasn't ever really used, it was so hard for us to pinpoint." Bruce explained, but Natasha still looked confused. Bruce continued, "It was only ever sold to ONE company, THEIR complaints were the cause for it to be discontinued. The technology and the company who created it were destroyed because it gives off a dangerous radiation creating its products. The company who bought the technology however was never issued to destroy the technology hey already bought."

Charmain mouthed an "o" and headed back to the door next to Natasha.

"Tony, Clint and Steve are on their way to see what is happening in that company now. They say it was closed down a year ago, but we never know." Bruce smiled at Charmain, "I would have never seen this; your sister did basically everything."

"It better have been worth it, because my sis is lying passed out in her room right now because of it." Charmain said fake-angrily, but Bruce still looked genuine worried. _"Gotha."_ Charmain said with a wicked smirk in her mind.

"Do you mind if I go check on her later?" Bruce asked and Charmain just shook her head smiling. _"Bullseye!"_ She continued thinking, _"Good luck little sis."_

Charmain asked Natasha for a tour of the Helicarrier and she complied. They soon headed out the lab.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Chapter 10… a round number! Whoop-whoop.

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course

I also want to give thanks to **Obsidian Composer** and **miki-pan**for favoring my story… it means so much!

…

A few hours later:

Natasha and Charmain reached the lab again.

"This place is too fire-crackin big!" Charmain gave a long overdue stretch.

"I need to get back to Fury." Natasha sighed.

"Right. I'll be in the…" Charmain turned around, but found Natasha was already gone, "…lab." She shrugged and entered the lab.

"Come to check on your sister?"

Charmain jumped and Tony came out behind one of the computers placed on the counter next to the door. He had one of his usual crooked smirks.

"Why you little…. "Charmain frowned at him, but soon stopped to look at him shocked.

Tony was wearing one, black, sleeveless shirt, and his muscles were clearly visible. He had one loose pair of light grey sweatpants. But what caught Charmain off guard was the blue glow emanating through his shirt.

Tony was still smirking at Charmain, who was clearly staring at him, but he didn't know what she actually was staring at, "You know taking a picture lasted longer?"

Charmain ignored his teasing and walked over to him, her eyes still fixated on the blue light. She gently placed the tip of her fingers on the arc-reactor to convince herself it was, in fact, real, "But… How…?"Charmain paused, Tony was trying to wrap his mind around her strange behavior. "I heard you took it out." Charmain looked up at Tony.

"I did." Tony slightly frowned and walked over to the other computer, "Didn't end well. I needed to put it back."

"Why?" Charmain knew she was prying, but that was unfortunately just the personality she is given. Her eyes watched Tony intently at the computer. She was holding her hand, which was just touching the Arc Reactor, tightly with the other.

Tony worked on the computer and smiled cockily, "Turns out the doctors today aren't as smart as me…. and couldn't remove all the shrapnel the Arc Reactor was protecting me from."

Charmain just smiled and shook her head thinking, _"There is no cure for the level of arrogance this guy possess, is there?"_

"And also, even I don't know why, but my heart didn't work efficiently enough without the Arc Reactor." Tony finished.

"Your heart probably just got lazy from stealing some of the Arc Reactor's energy for too long." Charmain joked, walked up behind Tony and peered over his shoulder, interested in what he was doing.

"What now? You're the health care expert?" Tony joked as well.

Charmain backed up a little and walked to his side, chuckling nervously, "Kinda, yeah, but what I said was just as a joke."

Tony raised his eyebrows at her, "I thought your sister was the….."

"I and my sister have the same interests and the same PHD's, which is all computers, physics and biological stuff." Charmain explained.

"I am still wandering why they didn't bring you in earlier as well. We could have used your hands sooner, if you are as good as Fury is making you out as." Tony mumbled as he continued with whatever he was busy with earlier.

"_Probably because they couldn't find me before I used my ability by accident."_ Charmain sighed in her mind, _"Excuse. What's a good excuse I can use to calm this smarty-pants's mind…? AH!"_

"I wasn't home. I was at one of our client's." Charmain blurted out a little too quickly.

"Client? What exactly do you guys do?" Tony smirked wickedly, "Not anything dirty I hope."

Charmain just smiled and shook her head at him again_, "There is definitely more than just one cure needed for this guy."_

"Stealin and hackin for people who we think, or KNOW, was ripped off by the people we are stealin or hackin from… but we do other stuff to sometimes to." Charmain explained, but saw Tony was still as curious as before.

"_I give you one guess who is the other prying person on the Helicarrier? Well I'm glad it's not just me."_ Charmain laughed to herself.

"Sis normally does the hackin and then I do the stealin." she spread out the details of their 'work'.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Tony chuckled.

"It is." Charmain said, but then thought about the last few weeks and started popping her knuckles angrily, earning a surprised, but amused, expression from Tony, "Until we have customers like the last one; I ended up doing both parts for six weeks, where it was supposed to be one week." Tony laughed and Charmain cleared her throat, relaxing herself before continuing, "Back on point, and I'm not saying I am glad your heart and your doctors are full of crap, but I'm glad you had to get the thingy put back."

Tony just looked down at her stunned. Charmain raised her hands and smiled defensively, "ITS JUST… I thought it was really… uhm… beautiful..? And you didn't seem like the same Stark without it… for some, odd, unknown reason. How would I now..? Realy.. I only saw you on TV…" Charmain trailed off and looked down, trying to hide her crimson face, _"Great. So now I'm mumbling… AND it just HAD to be awkward...? Really!?"_

Tony, thankfully not noticing Charmain blushing, just tuned back to the computer, continuing his work, "To be honest… a very strange word for me… I didn't feel like the same Stark without it either."

A few minutes passed and the air hasn't changed. Charmain cleared her throat, hoping it would clear some of the awkward away, but….

"_It…! Did…! Not…! Work…!"_ Charmain screamed at herself.

"What are you up to, by the way?" Charmain asked mimicking him typing on the computer.

Tony only smirked, "Connecting our technology with the company that used the HESK."

"RIGHT. I forgot. You, Cap and arrow-head went to check it out, correct." She smiled and then frowned at the computer, "I assume you didn't find anything?"

"Right, it was deserted when we got there, but it was definitely recently used. I'm connecting the computers for me to be able to use the Helicarrier's tech, making it easier for me to hack the…"Tony trailed off and turned to Charmain with a stunned expression. She was grinning at him, clearly realized the same thing he did.

"Would you like help with that, kind sir?" Charmain chuckled.

Tony nodded happily and pointed to the computer near the door. Charmain nodded back and then headed to the computer.

"_He's SO my type!"_ Charmain screamed to herself happily.

In the bedroom:

Lumina slowly woke up. She could hear soft snores traveling through the air around her. She was surprised when she noticed she was lying comfortably, faced upward, on the bed with a warm blanket covering her.

"Sis?" Lumina suggested to herself in a whisper.

Lumina tried turning to get more comfortable, but heard a low groan come from her left and lay flat on her back again. She slowly searched the left of the bed.

"Bruce?" Lumina whispered again as she smelled the air. She almost jumped when her hand reached someone's arm. She lifted her arm and soon felt soft curly hair.

Lumina giggled. _"He must have fallen asleep; sitting on a chair, after helping me lay more comfortably."_ She kept rambling on in her head as she continuously ran her fingers through his hair, _"He has half curly hair, who knew? I wonder what color it is. "_

She stopped moving her hand as her heart sank, "I wish I knew what you looked like Bruce." Lumina whispered and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Bruce groaned and Lumina started running her fingers through his hair again. A small smile formed on her lips as she softly hummed the lullaby of 'I'll always be With You' to him, hoping he won't wake up. Bruce dose off to a deeper sleep and Lumina soon drifted off as well.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

This is in thanks of **Firefox701**, **acompletenerd** and **misaai**… for following my story.

I also want to say thank you to **Batgirl22200** for favoring my story.

…

"Why and HOW is this so freakin hard!?" Charmain yelled as she held her head tightly.

"I think this was the actual reason for the tech being discontinued." Tony fell in to the chair next to Charmain's, "It's too difficult to work with."

"Nah… I think I'm just rusty." Charmain stretched.

"I don't think so. This is just impossible." Tony gave a sly smile. They sighed and sank deeper in to their chairs simultaneously.

Natasha rushed in with Steve and Clint.

"You guys should have built more than one door for this lab if EVERYONE keeps comin in and out." Charmain suggested.

"We did have one." Tony pointed to the wall left to the desk, "But they didn't build it back after Banner and Asgardian-Shakespeare leveled the laboratory."

Charmain just stared at the wall, stunned.

Natasha frowned at Charmain confused, "Charmain…? What are you STILL doing in here?"

Charmain snapped out of it and looked at Natasha, "Thought I'd help out." she gave an irritated expression, "But all this is doin is givin me a headache."

Natasha looked at Tony for an explanation. He only rolled his eyes at her.

"Every time we think we are getting SOMEWHERE the tech shuts down. Like a defense mechanism." Charmain ruffled her hair angrily.

"Well you have to get something, because Lightning-Bolts on the other end of this project is waiting for instructions." Clint crossed his arms.

The two of them glared at Clint and then Tony turned to her, "Tea, coffee… or scotch?"

"Tea please." Charmain said and they both got up.

"Don't look so down Cupid. This gives you a chance to try." Charmain said irritated as she passed Clint and headed to the kitchen.

Tony stopped next to Clint and chuckled, "She's a keeper." He tapped Clint's shoulder and then also headed down to the kitchen.

"Stark doesn't change." Steve sighed and left.

Clint glared holes in Natasha

"Nothing you can do Barton. Those two are literally the female versions of Banner and Stark." Natasha said following Steve.

Kitchen:

"Four hours of hackin, after already hackin before hand? Not my ideal day." Charmain said as she and Tony entered the kitchen.

"Agreed… I only have an attention span of one hour when it comes to government work, or any other work to speak of." Tony smiled and headed to the small fridge.

Charmain just laughed and took a seat at the table that's facing Tony's back, _"He should really start thinking about wearing jackets more often. If he knew what is good for him." _Charmain drooled.

"Sugar?" Tony asked as he finishes her tea.

"Two please." Charmain said as she quickly, and guiltily, sat up strait in her chair. She was completely kicked out her earlier train of thought.

"But, unfortunately, I have people here that keep me off my but all day." Tony laughed.

"Why? Where is the famous Miss Potts in those situations?" Charmain joked, but caught Tony's muscles tightened quickly at the mention of the name.

"_What the hell was that pain in my chest? Jealousy!?"_ Charmain just shook her head in disagreement with herself, _"No way, c'mon… I've only known him for a few hours."_

Tony sat down opposite Charmain and slid her, her tea. He sat his glass of scorch down in front of him.

Charmain could clearly see he was hurt, no matter how much he was trying to hide it AND she could also see he didn't want to talk about it.

"_Don't ask it."_ She argued with herself, _"Don't ask it…! Don't pry..! Don't ask it dam-!" _

"What happened?" Charmain asked and then cursed at herself, _"DAMN. IT."_

"Miss. Potts was the reason for me taking out the Arc Reactor. I might have had other reasons, but ,no matter what I tell myself, that was the biggest part of it." Tony admitted.

Charmain just froze, "That's just… why would… but…" she searched for the right words

Tony smiled at Charmain's reaction, "After New York, I got very 'overly attached and over working' with the suits… apparently due to worry, insomnia and PTSD." Tony smiled guiltily, but saw Charmain was staring at him worriedly so decided to continue, "I got better after an incident involving a man called The Mandarin. I decided to remove the Arc Reactor in the end… Miss Potts, or Pepper, begun to worry about my health in usual, because of my apparent 'obsession' with my work… but she of course understood why I had to put it back in my chest."

Charmain sighed relieved that Pepper accepted it, but could still feel the irritating pain in her chest.

"That's not the reason she left..." Tony looked at Charmain with a heavy-hearted and forced smile. He looked down again, while playing with the rim of his glass and Charmain went back to being worried, "Like I said before, when I put it back, I realized how much I didn't feel like myself without it, and I also realized how much I felt like the suit was more a part of me. So I ended up getting back to being overly enthusiastic with my suits, without the 'sick' part of the package obviously... I think Pepper just assumed I'd completely stop with my projects after I removed the Reactor, I guess she just gave up on me in the end?"

Tony sighed. Getting this, for a reason he still didn't know, off his chest, felt well… weird... but also refreshing.

Charmain took hold of Tony's hand with a weary smile, which made him look up at her again, surprised, "No offence attended to YOU, but she's an idiot. People always say how cool, funny or amazing Tony Stark is… I always thought people were just talking about how they usually would about a celebrity, but so far, since I met you, I haven't really seen anything to suggest that they were wrong. And so, since you and the suit are now considered the same person, by you yourself, I find him cooler… as well."

She and Tony both gave genuine smiles. Charmain didn't want to let go of his hand, scared that his smile would fade again.

Charmain slightly jumped, looked down to their hands and then back up to Tony stunned; he had changed his hand's position and entangled their fingers.

He gave a sly smirk, "You are strange. You do know that, right? But… thanks."

Charmain just smiled nervously and chuckled, "Strange? Yes, that's me… strange. Oh and y-you're welcome." To be honest she didn't really have a clue what she was rambling on about.

They quickly retracted their arms as Natasha barged in calling Charmain's name.

"Nat." Charmain greeted, clearing her throat and then downed her tea. It was just the right temperature, _"Thanks Tony."_

"Agent Romanoff." Tony greeted normally and then drank some of his drink as well.

"Awkward people." Natasha greeted back with a crooked smirk. Tony returned her smirk sarcastically.

Charmain jumped when a pile of clothes fell in front of her, "What's this?" She looked up at Natasha.

"Some of my clothes you can lend." Natasha said and Charmain just raised her eyebrows at her, "I assume Fury didn't give you time to pack either? Your sis's lending some of my clothes as well."

Charmain nodded, thanking Natasha, and then inspected the clothes. She turned to Natasha disgusted, "You said sis and Banner rarely left the lab, right?"

Natasha nodded.

"They at least left once a day to take a shower, right?" Charmain let her head fall on the pile of clothes exhaustingly, hoping her sister at least, slightly, looked after herself.

Natasha laughed as Tony coughed on some of his scotch in shock of Charmain's words, but then answered, "Yes, we stopped them before it got that bad."

"Good." Charmain sighed relieved. She got up quickly and grabbed all the clothes, clutching them in her arms, "Since I don't have to drag her sorry butt there now… I get to call dibs on the shower."

Charmain run out the door, forgetting to say bye to Natasha… and Tony, who was wiping off his scotch covered chin and chest, caused by the earlier situation.

Charmain came running back in, still clutching Natasha's clothes, took Tony's still half-filled glass and placed it in the sink, upside-down, "That's bad for ya."

She looked back at him with a sly smile and then ran back out. He watched her leave with a stunned expression.


	12. Chapter 12

This is in thanking to **RougeReaper**for following my story and being my first reviewer, that meant soooooo much!

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

…

Bruce and Lumina where rudely awaken by somebody diving on the bed. The both quickly sat up straight, wide awake.

"Sis! SIS! Mayday, mayday, we- I have a problem!" Charmain yelled as she saddled and hugged Lumina tightly.

Lumina broke Charmain's grip and held on to her shoulders. She shook Charmain and growled, "I'm not a morning person sis, and you know this!"

"Good thing it's not morning." Charmain mumbled pouting.

Lumina groaned annoyed and fell back on her pillow. She put her arms over her face and mumbled, "How are we gonna handle two Tony's?"

Charmain gave a wicked smile and looked to Bruce, who rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, "I should get going." He started to head out the room.

"Wait!" Lumina sat up again, he tuned to her and she smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled back and left.

Lumina back at her sister and hisses through her teeth, "So what is so fire-crackin important?"

Charmain pulled Lumina in a hug again, "Tony isn't in a relationship with that Miss Potts girlie anymore… or she is apparently called Pepper."

Lumina frowned confused, but rubbed Charmain's back consolingly anyway, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Charmain pulled back out of the hug and wacked Lumina over the head.

"Hay!" Lumina cried out as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Think sis!" Charmain growled and lightly knocked on Lumina's head, "Uses that little bit of brain cells you have left!" Lumina slapped Charmain's hands away jokingly, "That's what was keeping me a safe distance from him, like Bruce's acceptance of Hulk was keepin you away!"

Lumina just gave an 'oh yeah' expression. Charmain sighed and rolled off the bed. She got some of the night clothes Natasha gave her, in the bundle of clothes spread out on the bed, and headed to the shower.

"What are ya gonna do?" Lumina asked.

"I'll think about it in the shower." Charmain pouted and closed the bathroom door.

Lumina just giggled and also got out of bed. When she realized she doesn't feel completely fully slept, she got dressed in sleep clothes and got back in.

Charmain finished her relaxing shower, got in to bed and sighed, _"I'll think about it tomorrow."_

The next morning was very quiet for the Avenger, everybody enjoying their meals at the dinner table again. Like always, Natasha and Clint sat opposite each other, in silence. Tony sat in between Clint and Bruce, who enjoyed the kitchen for the first time. Thor was enjoying his meal opposite Bruce and Steve, who sat next to Thor, was enjoying his meal opposite an empty chair.

Charmain and Lumina, with her walking stick, walked in to the kitchen sleepily. They were both still in their sleepwear. Charmain had on a pair of white cat shaped slippers and Lumina a pair of black fluffy slipper boots.

"Morning everyone." Lumina and Charmain greeted together, which was retuned by all the Avengers. They then got themselves each a cup of tea and bowl of cereal.

"You two should dress like that more often." Tony grinned.

Lumina growled at Tony angrily, but Charmain slightly smiled and tried to avoid eye contact. Charmain was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a sleeveless top with a blue drawn smiley at the front. Lumina was wearing a short, black, straps dress.

"Needed tea to get awake. Will get dressed later." Lumina mumbled softly as she took the chair next to Bruce. Charmain took the only chair left open, opposite Tony, in between Natasha and Thor.

Charmain saw Lumina was grinning wickedly. _"Thank sis. You knew I was trying to avoid him, right?_" Charmain hissed in her mind, _"Somehow this situation does seem oddly familiar though."_ Charmain thought to herself as her mind traveled to the day before with Tony in the kitchen.

"And besides, it's not our faults these are the only type of clothes Nat gave us." Lumina said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Natasha glared at Lumina, "Excuse me…? Blame Fury if you want to blame someone. At least I made sure to give you most of my black clothes."

"Hmmm?" Bruce asked confused and looked at Lumina.

"I normally wear only black." Lumina explained, completely non-fazed by Natasha's anger, continuing her meal.

"And you?" Tony asked Charmain curiously.

"No… I'm completely normal." Charmain said jokingly.

Lumina burst out in to laughter, "Normal!?"

Charmain gave a fake pout, but started to laugh with her sister. Everybody froze when the Helicarrier shook slightly.

Fury suddenly burst through the door, a single line of dry blood on the side of his face.

Lumina looked up shocked and sniffed the air. She then suddenly looked terrified, "Blood. "

Everybody, except Natasha, Fury and Charmain, looked at Lumina stunned.

"What the hell happened to you, Nick?! Are you okay?!" Charmain yelled and ran over to Fury, making everyone look back to him.

"They can somehow go undetected by us. They are attacking the Helicarrier RIGHT NOW." Fury yelled and everybody looked at him wide-eyed.

Fury suddenly started giving orders, pointed to the each name he'd call, "Thor, Mr. Rogers, Agents Romanoff and Barton; suit up and defend the ship." the said names ran out the other door, "Stark, Blind Angel and Ryder; give everything you have trying to get in to those computers! There might be something to help us defeat these bastards." they nodded in agreement, "Dr. Banner-"

"Get in my cage, got it." Bruce growled sarcastically.

Fury just frowned and left.

"What!?" Lumina yelled at Bruce, "You can't just-"

"Not now!" Bruce cut Lumina off angrily.

"How can you just do that to him!? After what he has done for so many people!?" Lumina yelled, throwing her walking stick against the wall cupboard, trying to get through to him.

"Done for people!?" Bruce yelled and Charmain and Tony started looking at them worriedly.

Lumina gave an animal like growl. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now!" Lumina yelled and caused the other three to look at her stunned, "Fine! Lock him in a CAGE! See if I care!" Lumina ran off to the lab, leaving her walking stick behind.

Charmain gave Bruce an apologetic smile, but then grabbed Tony's hand and ran after Lumina, who she knew was heading to the lab. The Helicarrier was continuously shaking every five minutes or so, caused by unknown explosions. Lumina was running with her hands over her ears, trying to block out the s that they were causeing. Tony noticed this. He and Charmain were running next to each other, a ways behind Lumina.

"VERY sensitive ears." Charmain yelled to Tony after she saw his confused expression. She saw he was even more confused, but elected to ignore it.

They reached the lab, but when Lumina headed to the computer, Charmain grabbed her shoulder and looked around, "Powers out. All the power must be saved for the more important parts of the ship to keep it in the air in case of emergency."

Lumina turned to her sister, "You think you can…?"

"Already on it." Charmain grinned and started to tap the metal ground in various places.

"What a-" Tony began to ask, but was cut off my Lumina putting one of her hands in his face, as if to say, 'Shut up and watch'.

"There…" Charmain mumbled and stayed crouched down.

"Find it?" Lumina asked.

"Yup." Charmain mumbled again.

Charmain made both her hands in to tight fists, kissed her knuckles and smirked cockily. She suddenly, full throttle and without hesitation, started hitting the ground.

Tony headed to stop her, but was stopped by Lumina, who was also smirking. He then looked back at Charmain; his eyes traveled down to the metal ground and froze in shock.

Her hands wasn't receiving any damage, but the metal was moving like dough under her hits… it looked soft, but a loud clang could be heard with each contact. Charmain stopped hitting the ground and pushed her fingers on to it. Her fingers slipped in to the metal and she bent them around it. She moved her hands apart, causing a big hole to form in it, the metal screeching in this movement, and revealed all the main power cables of the lab.

"Fury said he will be reinforcing the metal so I won't be able to bend it. Guess he just made it a LITTLE harder." Charmain said to herself as she searched through all the cables.

"We should at least give him points for that." Lumina said raising her eyebrows surprised.

"I guess." Charmain groaned, "AHA!" she yelled as she lifted up a very thick cable. She easily ripped it in to two, exposing the wires inside. Before Tony could react, she grabbed both sides and electricity bolts moves from her arms in to the cables.

"AGH!" Charmain yelled and the shining purple bolts spread to all the technology around them. Charmain quickly bended all the parts of the cable back together and then the bolts around them subsided. She breathed heavily and closed the hole as well. Tony just watched her in awe as she stood up and the computers flickered back on.

"That was… amazing." Tony finally managed to blurt out. Lumina giggled and Charmain's face turned crimson.

Charmain cleared her throat and headed to a computer. The other two decided to do the same, but everyone froze when they heard a familiar loud roar travel through the Helicarrier.

"Hulk." Lumina mumbled worriedly.

"We can handle this. You get going." Charmain turned to her sister and smiled.

"I don't think that's a go-" Tony pointed out, but…

"Trust me." Charmain cut him off.

"Are you sure?" Lumina looked at her sister surprised.

"Take care of the beasty." Charmain said teasingly.

Lumina shook her head, but then hugged her sister tightly, "Thanks" she then ran off to where she heard Hulk roar earlier.

Tony gave a sly smirk and cocked his eyebrow, "The two of you surely make this place more interesting."

Charmain smiled at him and shook her head, "Let's get started." She stood in front of one of the computer and started to type away furiously. Tony headed to a computer of his own as well.

"You have been holding out on me." Tony said after a few minutes.

"How so?" Charmain asked and then ran to another computer and typed away furiously again.

"You weren't giving this your all last time, right?" Tony asked.

"Wasn't tryin to hide a thing." Charmain smirked and ran to another computer.

"You're working so fast that the safety mechanism can't even react. If I knew any better, I would think you are smarted than even me… in some areas." Tony gave one of his usual crooked smirks.

"Good thing ya don't know any better then." Charmain smirked back.

Another roar emulated through the Helicarrier, somewhat louder and more animal like.

"Don't worry." Charmain said reassuringly, "That was just sis."

Tony raised his eyebrows and then turned to look at Charmain wide eyed.


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize that this chapter is so short. I promise to update soon and also that that one is longer.

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

…

Earlier:

Lumina ran as fast as her legs could carry her, "Hold on Bruce." She whispered to herself, "Please just wait for me there… just stay there."

She didn't notice where she was going, she was just running in the direction of where Hulk roared and her senses were flying everywhere. She was jumping over fallen objects, dodging bombes and before she knew it, a gush of wind moved against her. She was on the Helicarrier's deck.

She was trying to catch her breath when her ears caught something, but the wind was too strong to make out the sounds. She ran closer and soon found it was Hulk growling painfully and the sound of weapons being fired. SHIELD agents were shooting at Hulk, keeping him at bay.

"Stop!" Lumina yelled as she ran up to the agents, "Just leave… I can handle this."

"We can't just-" one of the agents started complaining. Hulk was still standing a safe distance away.

"Just GO!" Lumina cut off the agent and walked to the front of them, "I am an agent to! I know what I'm doing!"

The agents hesitated, but decided to back up and headed to the Helicarrier's doors. Hulk slammed his hands in to the deck angrily and charged for Lumina.

She just stood there calmly; she could hear him closing in. She turned her ear to him, to hear his position more clearly, and smirked.

When he got half way, she shifted her stance more supporting and breathed in deeply. Her jaw's size increased and its skin turned to reptile scales. She let out a magnificently loud animal like roar, revealing her long sharp teeth.

Hulk stopped six feet in front of her, looking slightly surprised, and her mouth returned to normal. The Agents, from before, turned around and looked at them stunned.

"Bruce?" Lumina asked and relaxed her body.

The hulk gave a disagreeing snort. "Ah…" Lumina said and reached out in front of her, "Hulk?"

When Hulk didn't say anything Lumina smiled. She slowly, and cautiously, walked over to the hulk and jumped slightly when her finger tips grazed his chin. She couldn't reach the side of his face, she was actually surprised she could reach his chin at all, _"He is probably bent over."_ she concluded.

Lumina turned stunned when Hulk's knees buckled and he lightly put his face in her hand. She smiled and cupped his face with both her hands, "It's nice to see ya again too, Hulk… but Bruce is fine… we all are. They won't hurt ya anymore." Her smile started to feel heavy, "One other thing… I didn't get to tell you this last time, so I'll tell ya now… Thank you."

Lumina couldn't see Hulk's green eyes turn to Bruce's brown ones, but soon felt his form's size decrease. She went down on her knees as well, still holding on to his face.

Bruce saw Lumina smiling in front of him as soon as he was himself again and looked at her puzzled, holding on to his ripped trousers tightly.

She took this opportunity and gently moved her finger tips over Bruce's facial features. He closed his eyes and relaxed at her touch.

"There you are." Lumina said sadly as she put her hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and found Lumina's cheeks where covered in tears.

She pulled him in to a tight hug, her arms around his neck, and nuzzled her face in to the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry Hulk, but I feel even more in the darkness when Bruce isn't around." she whispered in his ear.

He felt Hulk almost being… happy? He ignored it, put his arms around her waist and whispered back, "You look very nice in that dress, by the way."

Lumina giggled happily and held Bruce tighter, "Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

….

Present time:

"We have to be more prepared for the next attack." Fury said angrily.

Everyone, except Tony and Charmain, was back in the control room.

"Next attack?!" Lumina yelled, "How many agents have lost their lives in only this one!?" she stood up and hit the side of the table, "We get this ship out of the air, RIGHT NOW!"

"You and your sister no longer give the orders here!" Fury yelled.

"This is no time for a pissing contest, Nick!" Lumina yelled, but then breathed to calm herself down, "This attack can't be taken so lightly. Its-"

"Only gonna get worse." Charmain interrupted as she and Tony entered in the opposite side of the room.

Charmain stopped and looked around confused as Tony took his seat, "Uhm sis? Why is everyone lookin at as weirdly?"

Lumina sighed, "It's nothing." she put her hands on her hips, "You said its gonna get worse?"

Charmain nodded and looked to Fury, "We managed to hack the computers, but there wasn't really anything useful on there." Charmain walked up behind Tony's chair, "We did find that their full-scale attack is gonna be in two days."

"They left it there for us to find… like a challenge. They are going to be here tomorrow, but the day after is going to be the big guns." Tony explained.

Fury growled irritated and then looked back at everyone, "Ryder, Blind Angel; you will-!"

"No." the sisters cut him off flatly.

Fury looked furious, "The two of you WILL be participating in-"

"NO!" they yelled, cutting him off again.

Bruce took hold of Lumina's arm, "We might need your help on this one."

Lumina looked frustrated, sighed defeated and looked at her sister, begging.

"But… We…. That…" Charmain tried arguing, but then ruffled her hair angrily, "Agh!" she put her hands on her hips as well, "Only if you sure about this sis."

"I think… I am" Lumina said, chuckling nervously.

"But this is the last time, Nick." Charmain said and they both looked at him furiously. "Next time SHIELD shows up on our doorsteps, we beat the crap out of 'em." Lumina finished.

"Noted." Fury breathed.

Charmain and Lumina turned to leave, but Lumina turned to Bruce when she realized he still had a hold on her arm. He had a blanket over his shoulders, and still had his single pair of shredded trousers on.

"I think I-we all need and explanation." Bruce said, but Lumina knew he was revering to earlier situation on the deck with Hulk.

"I don't know what-"Charmain was cut off by Tony, who looked slightly amused.

"No use trying to avoid it." He grinned.

"This was going to happen sooner or later." Fury added.

"We were actually hopin later than sooner." Charmain mumbled as she took her seat next to Tony and Lumina also sat back down next to Bruce.

"You guys just have to understand, we were kids when this..." Lumina gestured to around her, "…all started."

"Are you sure about this?" Natasha whispered to Charmain worriedly, but she only nodded to her.

"We were brought to a secret organization when I was 8 and sis, a year later, at the age of 7. That was where we became as close as we are now." Charmain stated.

"Secret organization?" Steve asked.

"We called it The Base, because they didn't name themselves anything." Lumina tightened her fists, "They had no name, no laws and no restrictions."

"We were told our parents sold us to them. They raised us, schooled us in ALL professions and trained us as massacrists, not agents." Charmain explained.

"Whenever we had doubts about killing, they would brainwash us with crap about how it was our 'privilege' to send people to the afterlife. We were their doors to their privilege." Lumina tried to minimize the disgusted glares from some of the agents.

"But that changed when sis got a particular mission, which changed BOTH our lives for the better." Charmain said and looked to Bruce with a smirk. He just looked back at her with a confused frown.

"I was to infiltrate a military base..." Lumina looked at Bruce with a heavy-hearted smile, "… that was trying to recreate the super soldier serum. I was to destroy everything… and everyone." Bruce looked at her stunned, knowing exactly which base she was referring to, "But when I was about to complete my mission, a huge green man was already doing the destroyin everythin part, for me." Lumina laughed.

"He soon spotted sis and headed for her." Charmain said angrily.

"I tried fighting back, making him even angrier unfortunately… I was NO match for him. I was full of broken bones and bruises… and for the first time… I was scared." Lumina said shacking a little and Bruce looked at her horrified, "But when he was about to deliver another blow, I decided not to fight back, I just looked him straight in to the eyes and he froze, looking right back at me. You know what I saw in those eyes? All I saw was fear of himself and pain. I think he saw the same thing in mine."

"You saw it?" Clint asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't born blind." Lumina told him and the continued, "Anyway…. He just growled at me and ran off to where he was going before he attacked me."

"You thanked him earlier for THAT?" Bruce asked angrily.

"Let me finish." Lumina pouted, "I realized that when I looked at him, horrified… that's EXACTLY how my victims felt when they looked at me!" Lumina raised her voice furiously. She hit the table again and yelled, "It was NO privilege!"

"Sis came back to the base and was immediately punished for failing a mission. We never, EVER, failed our missions. Afterward, she told me exactly what happened. And can you believe that…" Charmain gave fake laugh, "I ACTUALLY didn't believe her?" She stopped laughing, breathed in deeply and continued, "I was still intrigued by her notion, though."

"I was furious when I heard about it, but she deliberately got in to near death experience on her next mission." Lumina growled.

Charmain just smiled at her sister innocently, "I agreed with her, but… We decided to stay at The Base a while longer, collecting all their data and secrets we could get our hands on. Afterwards we destroyed The Base and everybody who we found was leading them." Charmain said, and heard a few whispers from the agents at the computers, "We also learned that we weren't sold, we were stolen." Charmain continued, "My family and Lumina's mother was murdered in the process."

"My father survived… he wasn't there the night I was taken." Lumina said, trying to take people's attention away from Charmain, because she could hear in her sister's voice she was straining herself on that subject, "We went looking for him and he welcomed me back with open arms and happy tears... me and sis both." Lumina gave a bright smile, returned by Charmain.

"He was a scientist. He worked on saving almost, or already, extinct animals. Almost like making a super serum for animals. Something you can inject in to them, containing a certain DNA trait that all animals possess… Father discovered it. The serum would've been able to make all kind of animals immune to, any level of intensity, of all the elements. Because of our 'training' at the base, we could help him with his work, helping the animals."

"But..." Lumina said and the air went cold, "Something went wrong and the chemicals 'backfired'. Dad died, I was closer to the explosion and was tuned blind, but sis and I both… changed."

"Changed how?" Thor asked, still in shock by the story.

Charmain cleared her throat, "The rest is pretty simple. We wanted to help people more and ended up at SHIELD."

"We climbed the ranks higher, like monkeys on a ladder, with no problem, in two years." Lumina said plainly.

"Went on a mission where we ended up killing people, who turned out to be innocent." Charmain said plainly as well.

"Decided to leave SHIELD."

"Recommended our best agent, Nick, for either one of our positions, after we would leave or die."

"Left without permission, and spent the last few years avoiding SHIELD like the plague."

"Slipped up a few times, but a few days ago was THE-BIG-ONE for both of us."

"And here we are."

"Happy? Did you ike the story children?" Charmain asked sarcastically.

"Good." Lumina said quickly before anyone could really answer and they both left before anyone could react.

"They didn't actually answer Thor's question, did they?" Clint asked, still stunned.

"No… they certainly avoided THAT one like the plague." Tony said jokingly.

"But they DID give a more detailed explanation than I thought they would." Fury said and everybody snapped out of their shock.

"What does that mean?" Steve asked curiously.

"Maybe they just trust us." Tony said with a cocky smirk to Steve.

"No." Fury threw the file he was holding angrily on the table and frowned, "It means they have NO intention of staying OR coming back." Fury quickly left the control room as well.

All the Avengers looked at each other worriedly, Natasha, Bruce and Tony most of all.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

….

The kitchen table was stacked with peanut butter and jam sandwiches, boxes of noodles, all kinds of junk food and many other things.

"That could've gone worse." Charmain said before slurping up the last of her noodles.

"We left before any of them could react." Lumina mumbled.

"Oh… yeah." Charmain said breathlessly.

"Do ya think we should train before tomorrow? We are REALLY out of shape." Lumina asked.

"You know Steve'll probbly be at the trainin hall?" Charmain said and rested her face in her hands, "It's your call… I don't really care at this point."

"How do you feel after using your abilities today?" Lumina asked worriedly.

"Arms hurt." Charmain mumbled as her arms folded in and she let her head fall on them tiredly.

"My jaw hurts to… trainin might be a good idea." Lumina growled irritated.

"Eat first." Charmain said as she grabbed a plate of sandwiches, "Beg Steve not to tell later and then train last."

Lumina cocked her eyebrow and pointed to her filthy sleepwear, "Think you forgot about 'get dressed' somewhere in there."

"Yeah… I guess." Charmain chuckled as she noticed her clothes as well.

After they stuffed themselves silly, headed to their room and got dressed, afterwards heading to the training hall.

The training hall was a huge wooden floored room, with the same metal walls that is used in the rest of the Helicarrier. It was packed with kickboxing, bow-and-arrow and assassins equipment.

"Seems just Steve's here." Lumina said when she sniffed the air as they entered.

"Aren't we lucky?" Charmain said sarcastically.

They walked deeper in to the training hall and Charmain spotted Steve mercilessly fighting a punching bag. Charmain snickered, nudged his sister and made a very loud wolf whistle. Steve was about to hit the bad again, but MISSED it in surprise.

"Sorry, I had to… Couldn't resist." Charmain said as she and her sister walked snicker-snicker over to him.

Steve shook his head and pressured his hand with the other, making the hand wrap tape tighter around his knuckles. "Can I help you?" Steve chuckled and turned to them. He looked at them stunned and a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

Charmain's upper half was only covered in a black sports bra with thick, blue, double straps crossed at the back. Lumina had a loose, black, sleeveless, scoop back top on that went to just below her hips. They were both wearing the same type of grey yoga pants and their hair tied in high ponytails.

"We're here for the same reason you are Mr. Rodgers. We're here to trai-"Lumina was saying, but got cut off by a giggle from Charmain, she turned to her sister, "What?"

"He's blushing." Charmain said in between giggles.

Lumina turned back to Steve and raised her eyebrows.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You said you're here for training?"

Charmain finally got herself under control and replied, "Yes, but first… we have to ask a favor." Steve nodded for her to continue, "Everything that happens in trainin hall, stays in trainin hall."

Steve frowned confused, but soon agreed.

"Good." Charmain put her hands together happily, "Then we'll be over there." She pointed to the boxing ring behind Steve.

"I heard the team might never hear from or see the two of you after this battle is finished." Steve said, slight disappointment could be heard in his voice.

Both Lumina and Charmain cocked their eyebrows, but Charmain asked, "Who came up with that one?"

"Director Fury thought that you gave a more detailed explanation to us than he expected and that was his hypothesis on why." Steve explained.

"Did that guy ever consider that maybe, just maybe, we just trust ya guys." Charmain sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Steve smiled happily, "That was Stark's hypothesis."

"Mmmm… Stark." Charmain said dreamily and Steve looked at her puzzled.

Lumina just shook her head at her sister, grabbed her hand and pulled her past Steve, to the ring.

"How much?" Charmain asked her sister as they reached the ring. She then stopped and looked at the wall.

"I think our arms shouldn't be that bad for now." Lumina suggested as she climbed in to the ring.

"Alright then." Charmain grinned happily.

The both stretched a little and popped almost all the joints in their bodies, which caught Steve's attention. Lumina walked to one corner of the ring and turned to her sister, "Suit up."

Charmain laughed at how Lumina was clearly mocking Fury. Steve decided to momentarily stop his training and watch the sisters intriguingly.

Lumina's skin on her arms suddenly ripped apart like rubbed, revealing dark brown fur forming under it. The bones in her small hands cracked and moved, forming strong paws and claws. She swung her arms back and forth uncomfortably.

Charmain smiled at her sister and walked over to the wall. She hit on it with both her arms and, at the moment of contact, two pieces of the metal ripped out of the wall and covered every inch of her lower arms. She also got in to the ring, revealing that the metal was soft and bendable at all the joints in her arms and hands. She moved to the opposite corner of the ring from Lumina.

By this time, Steve was watching them completely boggled.

"Ready?" Charmain asked with a smirk.

"Why? Aren't you?" Lumina grinned and got in to position.

"Mind doin the honors, Steve?" Charmain asked, looking back at Steve,

Steve snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Not at all." Charmain got to her position as well, "Start!" Steve yelled and the girls charged to the middle.

Charmain decided to deliver the first blow and kicked toward Lumina's face, who only dived over her leg. Before Lumina landed on her hands, at the back of Charmain's leg, Charmain had caught her ankle and pulled her down to the ground.

Charmain crouched down over Lumina and tried hitting down at her face, but her metal arm was caught by both of Lumina's paws. Lumina pushed Charmain over her head with her legs. She was still holding tight on to her arm.

They continued their fight with flips, jumps, kicks, punches, slides and smirks.

Steve watched them closely in awe. There was another situation where Charmain tried hitting down at Lumina again, but she dodged and now there is a big gaping hole in the ring.

Steve was watching with such astonishment that he didn't notice all the other Avengers enter and walked to the sides of him.

"What is this?" Thor whispered, grinning up at Lumina and Charmain.

Steve looked at the others surprised, but turned his attention back to the ring and whispered, "There is a condition to see this… What happens in here will stay in here."

"Is that bear claws?" Tony whispered as he squinted to Lumina's arms, ignoring Steve.

Bruce nodded to him happily, "Seems so… I thought it was only reptiles... or something…" he trailed of even softer.

"And metal… arms?" Clint asked with a stunned expression directed to Charmain.

Tony just smirked and chuckled.

"But still… looks like their holding back… Must be out of practice." Natasha said under her breath with a smirk and crossed her arms. Everyone, even Bruce and Tony, looked at Natasha surprised.

"Wait." Steve said and looked at Tony.

Clint looked at Tony, then Bruce and back to Natasha, "You three knew?"

None of them answered and just tuned to watch the sisters again.

…..

**Please review**… I'm always open to suggestions on areas of improvement ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

Personally, I like this Chapter the most :D :D

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

…..

After an hour of training, they finished with a punch from each side, but stopped before contact. They stepped back and smiled.

"Have you been training while I was out on jobs?" Charmain asked as she bowed.

Lumina bowed back, "Well of course, what was I supposed to when you-"Lumina froze wide-eyed.

"Uhm… sis?" Charmain asked boggled as she walked up to her. She waved in front of Lumina's face, "Hello?" she stopped and looked at her hand stupidly, "O yeah. Like that'll help."

"Steve!" Lumina yelled to her left, Steve's position, frightening Charmain in the sudden outburst.

Charmain turned to the same position Lumina was looking and also froze.

There they were, all the Avengers, sitting comfortably in a row of chairs and munching on popcorn.

Tony was smirking wickedly, lying back in his chair, crossed legs, and held a tight grip on the bowl of popcorn… obviously enjoy 'the show'.

Bruce was smiling at the sisters with his fingers holding open the book lying on his crossed legged lap. He wasn't really particularly interested in fighting, but he wanted to watch this one all the way through.

Natasha and Clint was discussing the fight happily and Thor was still watching them intently, studying their moves and still debating if they were, in fact… human.

Steve on the other hand was watching them, looking 100%... guilty.

Charmain and Lumina got out of the ring and walked over to Steve, all the way glaring at him.

"Did what we ask not sound clear enough for ya." Lumina growled and her arms turned back human. She grabbed Steve around the neck and lifts him up above her head.

Everyone stood up worriedly, the popcorn scattered over the ground.

Charmain grabbed Lumina's arm stressed and yelled, "Sis! Calm down!"

Lumina's face turned terrified and she let go of Steve. He fell and coughed lightly

"I'm sorry." Lumina backed up, still terrified and held the hand, that had a grip on Steve, tightly, "I haven't used it in a while and can't control the animal side as I used to."

Steve stood up, still clutching his throat and smiles, "Its fine." He coughed once again, "You really just picked me up… you didn't strangle me."

Lumina still remained unconvinced. The metal on Charmain's arms flattened out and fell to the ground. She swung her hands back and the metal plates slid back with it, landing next to the ring.

"Sis gets some character traits from which ever animal's DNA she borrows." Charmain explained and put her left hand on Lumina's shoulder consolingly.

Bruce smiled to Lumina, "You use a cat often I can assume?"

Lumina finally smiled and nodded, "They got useful in undercover or stealth missions."

"This outfit can surely make me forget about the sleepwear earlier today." Tony smirked, held Charmain's hand above her head and spun her around, "This is much better. Wear this more."

Charmain smiled and curtsied, "That you, kind sir."

Tony just gave one of his crooked smirks and bowed back.

"You guys are takin all this fairly well." Lumina cocked her eyebrow in amazement.

"Most of these guys aren't normal. I learn to get used to it." Tony grinned.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he then turned to the rest of the avenger, "You guys came here for a reason, right?"

"We were going to watch a movie… Stark's idea. We came to fetch you and then head to THEIR room, but this works more effectively." Natasha smiled.

"To calm our nerves before the real hard stuff starts." Tony defended himself.

"You in?" Clint asked impatiently.

Lumina hid her face, which went unnoticed, and furrowed her eyebrows sadly and irritated.

"Why not?" Steve said as he unwrapped his hand tape. Charmain agreed happily with an enthusiastic nod.

Lumina smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "No thanks, I'll pass." She walked through the Avengers to the door, "I think I'm just gonna take a showa and get a good night's rest."

"See you later then?" Charmain said, trying not to sound as if she could see through her sister's smile.

Lumina, turned to, and nodded to Charmain. She then headed out the training hall.

"Sorry… I didn't think that one through." Natasha apologized biting her lip.

"It's fine." Charmain sighed, "Let's go then."

"Shouldn't you-?" Bruce started asking questionably.

"She'll only be furious at me AND feel guilty if I go after her." Charmain cut him off, "So where are we watchin?"

"Fury already turned in, so…" Tony smirked wickedly, "The Control Room."

Bruce stood watch as the rest left.

Bedroom:

Lumina finished her quick shower, got dressed in the same type of sleepwear she was wearing before and was walking over to bed when smelled a certain doctor standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"What now?" Lumina asked as she heavily got in to the bed, "I'm tired."

"I was wandering if you can reconsider coming to the movie." Bruce stood his ground and kept the same expression.

"What will I do? Listen to it and have no idea what's happenin?" Lumina said sarcastically and reached up to the left of the bed, where the light switch was located.

"I'll tell you what is happening." Bruce continued trying to convince her.

Lumina groaned and stretched even more to reach the switch.

"Will you come and wh- listen to the movie with me?" Bruce asked softly.

"Huh!?" Lumina yelled in surprise and fell off the side of her bed. She shot up from the floor, fixed her clothes and turned to him with a stunned expression.

"Will you?" Bruce asked again.

Lumina nodded slowly, with the same dumb expression. Bruce walked to her, around the bed, as she put on her slippers. He led her hand around the crook of his arm and she gripped it slightly, giggling happily. They then headed to the Control room.

Every agent that worked on the computers, sat comfortably at their usual chairs, each covered in their own blanket. They were facing the big screen movie projected in the middle of the air, just before the large window, at the end of the bridge.

Three small steps down from the Avenger's conference table, just past Fury's console, was a row of couches, also all facing the projection.

Thor was sitting on the single couch on the one end, holding his own bowl of popcorn.

Natasha and Steve were on the double next to him, both leaning their heads on their hand, their arm supported by their side's arm rest.

Natasha was slightly playing with Clint's hair, who was willingly sitting on the ground next to her legs. He was working on his bow-and-arrow, clearly not interested in the movie. The three of them was sharing one bowl of popcorn, but Steve was the only one covered in a blanket.

The next chair, also a double, was occupied by Tony and Charmain. Tony was lying skew against his corner, Charmain laying half on his chest and half on his shoulder, her legs dangling over the one armrest. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn, held by Tony, and each had their own blanket. They were both continuously joking about and commenting on the movie softly to each other.

Charmain giggled as she saw Lumina and Bruce occupy the last remaining couch, a single. Bruce sat down first and Lumina happily sat down between his legs, resting back on his chest. He had hold around her waist and Lumina was resting her arms on his. For the first twenty minutes, he whispered everything that was happening, but then saw she was fast asleep, with a smile on her face. He just held her tighter and continued to watch the movie.

Somewhere along the line, Charmain turned on her side more and began to 'play' with the light created by Tony's Arc Reactor. Tony, not minding at all, just put his arm around her shoulder and leaned deeper in to the corner of the chair… 'To make it easier for her to play with the light'… and also continued to watch the movie with a genuine happy smirk.

After the movie Bruce had to wake Lumina up, who continuously apologized for falling asleep, but when he finally calmed her down she just thanked him for the night. Charmain also thanked Tony for being her pillow the entire movie, which was only replied by a laugh from his side. Everyone said good night and returned to their rooms, wondering about everything that the next day held.

…

Thank you for reading. I'll update soon.

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry that this took so long. I was at a friend for a while, but I did write on paper, so the story has many more chapters ahead. Yippee

…..

Charmain and Lumina both entered the kitchen the next morning in a somnambulate-like state and a serious case of bad bed hair. (for those who don't know what somnambulate means, it's sleepwalking)

Natasha chortled and walked over to them, carrying two cups of tea, "Couldn't sleep?"

They simultaneously took the tea, nodded their heads and blew on it.

"You had no trouble sleeping last night, Tilly." Tony grinned slyly at Lumina and then at Bruce.

"Oh, shut it Mr. Stark." Lumina growled, "It's too early for your 'not-so-funny' remarks."

"Tilly?" Steve asked confusingly.

"An old blind teacher and writer from long… sometime before you were born." Lumina said before she sipped some of her tea.

Charmain couldn't help but snicker next to her sister, which only bought her an elbow jab in the ribs, but she kept snickering in between groans. "Not funny." Lumina pouted.

"But it fits so perfectly with the gray hair." Tony mumbled.

Natasha couldn't help but chortle at the two in front of her again. Lumina growled and took another big gulp of tea. Charmain controlled her laughter and did the same.

"You shouldn't make fun of people with grey hair Stark. You're in your late 40's. Gray hair isn't-" Clint was cut off by both sisters.

They spit-take all over Natasha and looked bewildered over to Tony, tea still dripping from their chins, "WHAT!?"

"Are they sure they're not real sisters? They are in perfect sync." Thor asked Steve, who merely shrugged.

"I think I need a shower." Natasha sighed as she looked down at her tea-soaked clothes.

"Mine is closer to the control room." Clint led Natasha out of the room, "We have a meeting in ten."

"Sorry." Charmain yelled after Clint and Natasha.

"And how old are you?" Lumina pointed at Bruce, after setting her cup down on the table.

"A year older than Tony…" Bruce said confused.

Charmain made her way to the sink and got two cloths, "Sis… heads up." She threw one over to Lumina, who surprisingly caught it with no problem.

"…Why?" Bruce finished.

"Exactly how old do you assume we are?" Charmain asked as she and Lumina dried themselves off.

"25…26…" Tony smirked and repeated Bruce's question, "Again… Why?"

Charmain burst in to laughter, "Why that… that's sweet." she giggled.

"I'm 28." Lumina admitted and rolled her eyes at Charmain, who was still laughing hysterically. She tilted her head to her sister, "And Crazy over there is 30."

"You still didn't answer me… Why?" Bruce pointed out.

"Absolutely no reason." Charmain grabbed Lumina's arm and threw both clothes back in to the sink. "We're sticky. Need shower." She said as she walked out, dragging Lumina behind her.

Tony smirked evilly, "Is it wrong to think that what she just said sounded dirty?"

"Not if it's you thinking it." Steve mumbled under his breath and put his things away. Tony just grinned brightly.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked.

Steve looked to Bruce amazed, "I'm almost a hundred and I know what they were going on about." He left, so Bruce looked at Tony for an explanation.

Tony sighed, "The same reason you haven't made the moves on the Blindy…" Bruce's face slightly turned color, "The age difference."

"You know that's not exactly the only reason, Tony." Bruce sighed.

"I know… the whole Hulk predicament." Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce glared at him, "If she cared about that, I think she would've made it a lot clearer by now, Brucie."

"Is that your reason?" Bruce asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Hmm?" Tony frowned at Bruce.

"Age difference... The reason for you not making 'the moves' on Charmain."

"Yeah." Tony said frustrated and looked away.

"Really? That's not like you." Bruce said doubtingly, "Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with Pep-?"

Tony slammed his hand on the table irritated, cutting Bruce off, and stood up, "I get it. I get it. I'll drop it!" he also left.

Bedroom:

"Do we attract shitty situations, have awful luck or is it just a coincidence that we always end up in 'em?" Lumina asked tiredly as she got ready for her shower.

"My situation is worse! You're use to goin for the older ones. Maybe not that old, but…." Charmain growled.

They were both rummaging through the closet, trying to find the most efficient clothes for battle. Even though neither of them will admit it, they were scared for what the day held. What if their friends got hurt? What if they are rejected again, after they reveal their 'powers'? What if THEY'RE the ones to hurt their friends? What will the next battle, the last battle, be like?

These things were repeating in their minds. They weren't ready to lose the people they cared about again, or WORSE, be pushed away by them. They weren't…

"HAY!" Lumina growled at her sister, "Bruce is older than Tony, which you ALREADY think is old, and I'm younger than you. Conclusion is… my situation worse."

"Yeah yeah." Charmain said as she grabbed her clothes.

"It's funny." Lumina said with a heavy-hearted chuckle, "We were lookin for reasons not to get in relationships, because we knew it was goin to end badly anyway, but now that we found valid ones…" She put her hand against her chest, "It hurts."

Charmain frowned painfully, but didn't reply. She headed in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Lumina snapped out of her daze and ran to the door. "No fair, I called dibs this morning." she yelled as she hit on the door.

She heard Charmain's voice push through the door "Was half asleep. It didn't count."

"Fine." Lumina stood back and smirked, "I-"

"Dibs" Charmain yelled triumphantly, cutting off Lumina.

"Now that can definitely not count!" Lumina growled.

"It does… I'll be done in a few minutes. Just wait a while." Charmain giggled before the sound of the running water from shower traveled through the door as well.

"You shouldn't treat your little sister like this." Lumina cried dramatically.

"When you say 'little sister', do you mean by age or do you mean by personality, because if you mean the second, then that isn't the case." Charmain yelled.

Lumina sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

"Don't know." Charmain laughed.

Lumina giggled and continued searching for an outfit.

…

The reviews you guys give me means so much, thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

…..

"How come either one of you two are always late?" Fury turned to the two sisters walking over to the conference table.

"I don't see Clint or Natasha here." Lumina mumbled, pouting.

"We needed to 'prepare' ourselves for the 'battle'." Charmain sneered at Fury. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when she arrived, over packed with all kinds of weapons. And a pair of 4 inch platform heeled, knee high, boots. Her hair pulled in to a high ponytail, as was Lumina's.

Lumina was wearing the same shirt she wore at training, that hung over her black leggings. She had on a pair of 6 inch platform wedge heeled, thigh high, laced up, leather, black boots.

"Really?" Fury breathed as he looked at their clothes critically, "High heels?"

"Think, Nick. Would you rather be kicked by tennis shoes or a pair of woman's, rock hard, high heels?" Charmain asked as she said down, "Besides… they help me reach high places." she added sarcastically. Lumina snickered, but quickly covered her mouth.

"So I presume that you are both officially fighting with us today then?" Steve asked terrified, his gaze directed out the window.

Everybody looked at his expression confused, except for Lumina, who couldn't see it. She sneered at him, "Not like we really had a fire-crackin choice, but yeah, sure. Why?"

"That's why." Steve whispered as he pointed in the direction of his gaze.

"Yeah, like that'll help!" Lumina yelled irritated.

Charmain saw that everyone kept staring over the bridge and out the window, and she sighed. She patted the back of Lumina's back consolingly when she figured nobody was going to tell her, "Fleet of ships sis… a fleet of ships."

Lumina smiled at Charmain thankfully and then frowned in concentration.

"Everybody suit-" Fury began to order.

"Shh." Lumina hushed Fury angrily and everybody looked back to the sisters.

"I won't be-" Fury growled.

"Shh." Charmain hushed him, "Not now."

"You two really need to…" Fury hissed, but trailed off when he saw Lumina's ears' size grow. Her ears formed two big pair of bat ears, which twitched a few times and she turned her head a little, still frowning deep in concentration. They all watched her intently in the silence of the room.

Lumina looked up at Charmain frightened and yelled, "Guns!"

"Get down!" Charmain yelled as she jumped over the table and knocked Fury down to the ground.

Lumina held her ears tightly, knowing there wasn't enough time for her to transform her ears back before all hell broke loose.

Crouched down on one knee, Charmain hit the ground with a great deal of force and, in a split second, the bridge ripped out of the ground. Following the quick movements of her hands, it turned horizontally and covered the window, just in time to protect them from the weapons fired. Shards of glass could be seen escaping the top of the 'bridge' as the bullets penetrated the window and hit the metal protecting them.

It quieted down and when Charmain opened her eyes the 'bridge' fell down to the ground with a loud clang. Her arm fell down tiredly as well. She watched as the ships flew over the Helicarrier.

"The deck." She mumbled as she slowly got up, everybody following her not to long after.

Charmain turned around, "Lumina." her face went horrified, "Where's sis!?" she yelled.

Bruce reached down and lifted Lumina up from the ground. Her ears slowly turned back to human and Charmain sighed relieved.

Tony looked back over to the disfigured bridge, "Wow." he said under his breath as he saw Charmain's doing.

Lumina held her head painfully and supported her weigh against the conference table, swaying disoriented. Bruce tried to help and held tightly on to her shoulders, holding her upright.

"Well I'm never using those again… DAMN that was loud!" she growled as she pinched her nose bridge tightly.

"No wander you two climbed the ladder so fast." Tony smirked at Charmain, "That's quite impressive."

Charmain blushed slightly, but ignore him and looked to her sister, "You sure you okay?"

Lumina nodded and smiled heavily.

"It's not the time for being impressed Stark. You can all head out and suit up." Fury interrupted and all his agents did as they were told.

"That's not necessary either. They're at the deck." Charmain pointed to the Avengers, "Everybody who don't need to 'suit up', to kick ass, can move to the deck."

"You don't give the-" Fury raised his voice.

"How did they get those weapons, Nick?" Lumina interrupted Nick angrily and stood up straighter, finally regaining her balance and wits, "Those where, without a doubt, SHIELD weapons. And before you make up some shitty story… they penetrated your all-so-powerful bulletproof glass, so don't give me crap."

Fury growled at Lumina.

"Easy." Charmain stated before Fury could say a word, "Those were actually SHIELD actually agents…" she smiled up at Fury, "Am I wrong?"

The Avengers looked at him puzzled.

Lumina smirked, "HESK."

"There-" Fury began, but Charmain cut him off. She stumped her foot down in front of her and metal sprung from the ground. As she moved her arms and hands, in one move, the metal covered his lower body, tied around his middle (Holding down his arms), tied his wrist together like cuffs and also covered his mouth. The Avengers didn't move, in fact, they looked very content in watching the show. Fury groaned angrily and tried to wiggle out of the metal, without success.

Lumina smirked wickedly and walked over to Fury, "Don't think of this as a betrayal."

Charmain moved so she stood in front of Fury and faced him. She knocked on the metal around his middle and winked up at him, "Think about it as a 'temporary hostile takeover'."

"So…" Charmain turned on her heel and faced the Avengers with a wide grin, "Do you understand your orders?" They nodded back without any second thoughts.

"Good" she grabbed Lumina's hand, "So those who can kick ass already, since I REALY don't think costumes are necessary, follow us to the deck. The rest meet up there later."

Charmain and Lumina hastily ran out of the control room.

When Charmain, Lumina and everyone behind them opened the doors to the deck, fully expecting a group of armed HESK-infected SHIELD agents; they were met with a blazing fire charging at them, the men ducked down, but Lumina quickly moved in behind her sister. Just before the fire touched them, Charmain held her hands out in front of her, side by side, and the blazing fire moved over the group. Bruce and Thor looked up slowly and found that the fire was moving over and around them, as if they were covered in a spherical shield. As the fire ends behind them, it fades to a light blue-like flame.

"Follow me!" Charmain yelled over the sound of the enemy's weapon and stepped forward, "We can't let the flames spread in to the Helicarrier."

Lumina helped Thor and Bruce up from the ground and they followed Charmain's movements. They moved to some distance from the door.

"Sis!" Charmain stopped, "Can you put it out?!"

"I think so!" Lumina yelled back and looked over to the others, "You two get down!"

Bruce tried to protest, but was pulled down by Thor.

"You 'think so'?" Charmain grinned, "Guess that's good enough for me!"

Lumina bowed down her head, lowered her shoulders, pushed up her back, and suddenly two feathered wings ripped through the skin, as snow white as her eyes and hair. They stretched out backward, over Bruce and Thor, with a few pieces of skin still on it, revealing their size. The wingspan was at least 20 feet wide.

"Now!" Lumina yelled as she moves her arms behind her and Charmain pushed the flame forward a few meters.

Charmain then fell forward, landing on her hands.

Before the flames could move back upon them, Lumina swung her arms forward, slapping her hands together. Her wings followed this movement, creating a tornado-like gush of wing, which completely extinguished the fire.

Charmain immediately hit down on the deck and, underneath each of the planes hovering over it, a piece of metal flew up and destroyed their flame throwers.

They were about to relax, but the enemies then begun to fire their other weapons on them. Charmain quickly bent the piece of the deck in front of them backward, forming a kind of bulletproof shelter in front and above them.

"You couldn't take care of the other weapons!?" Lumina yelled angrily.

"Oh! I'm SO sorry that I…" Charmain began to say sarcastically, but caught sight of the two behind her sister, who were staring at them in amazement.

Lumina growled at her sister some more, but turned to Bruce and Thor, "Before you say a thing, since my code name always gives the wrong idea." She pointed to her wings, "These thingies are borrowed by the DNA of a white dove, but it's just human sized and so has more feathers, got it?"

At that moment, Tony landed next to them, bullets bouncing of him, and also walked under the 'shelter'. He slid up his mask, looked around him and then to Charmain with a smirk, "Well I'm impressed."

"Me too." Charmain grinned, "Don't you look handsome today sweetheart."

"Thank you dear." Tony said jokingly.

Lumina cleared her throat, "Not the time."

Charmain raised her hands defensively; "Yeah, I know…" she sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes, "…take care of the weapons."

She fell backward, flat on the metal deck, and sank halfway in to it, as if she weighed a thousand pounds. It covered her body in, similar to, warrior armor, moving as a liquid underneath all the weapon holsters.

She moved up from the deck the same way as she fell down and Tony whistled impressed.

"You comin with me Iron Man?" Charmain's voice echoed through the helmet.

Tony smirked and slid his mask back down, "Buck up."

"Why? This'll be fun." Charmain said cockily and ran out of the shelter. Tony laughed, "Spunky one, isn't she?" and flew out.

After a while Bruce walked up Lumina and chuckled, "Those wings really suit you."

Lumina giggled, "You don't hear that everyday… Thanks."

Steve came running through the door; "Is everyone…" he paused at the sight of Lumina's wings, but shook it off and finished, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine." Lumina smiled.

….

This is personally one of my favorites. I know it might be kinda confusing, so please tell me if there is a part you don't get or something like that and I'll fix't ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

Vwola... another chupta... mwahahahahahaha

Please review… even if my reviews so far has only been as sweet as candy, I don't mind some harsh reviews. It will help me improve :D

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course.

…

The metal above them bent back to its original position and Charmain and Tony walked over to them. Charmain's pieces of armor moved off her body, except for the piece protecting her chest.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Lumina smirked at Charmain. "Bruce." Lumina turned back to him and furrowed her eyebrows apologetically, "I'm really sorry for askin this, but do you think you can get Hulk out here?"

Everyone looked at her surprised. Charmain stepped forward and asked, "What's the plan?"

"You, me and Stark; everyone who can stay airborne will take out the planes." Lumina explained, turning to Steve, "And Hulk, Steve and Thor will make sure none of the agents inside die. As soon as Clint and Nat arrive, send them to the lab for the cure injections. We have it… we might as well use it."

"How exactly do you know the Other Guy will-" Bruce argued.

"I can handle him." Lumina cut him off, "Everyone ready?"

"How can you be sure?" Bruce continued to protest.

"Because he's my friend." Lumina smiled, but then turned serious again, "So you ready sis?"

Charmain grinned from ear to ear and then held her hands out in front of her. She snapped her fingers and, with a spark, her hands lit up in a familiar colored flame, "Ready as I'll ever be." Tony watched her hands stunned and she smiled at him, "Look familiar?"

Tony kept staring at her hands. They were both enveloped in illuminating blue flames. The exact same blue as Tony's Arc Reactor.

"Good." Lumina said as she moved to a larger spread of open space, "Then we shan't waste time."

Lumina moved to a crouching position and with one strong flap of her wings, she rocket-spun in to the air, causing a gush of wind to move over the rest of the Avengers. When Lumina was at the same level as the enemy ships over the Helicarrier, she open her wings, stopping dead in mid-launch, and without wasting any time, she flew toward the disarmed ships.

Charmain giggle at the sight of Bruce, who was watching Lumina fly away, mesmerized, "Well you heard her." She turned to Tony, "Shall we?"

"You can fly as well?" Steve asked astonished.

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" Charmain smirked to Steve and looked back to Tony through the corner of her eye, with cocked eyebrows, "Do try and keep up Mr. Stark."

Strong winds started accumulating around Charmain's legs, slightly disrupting the flames of her hands. Her smirk grew and stronger winds carrier her off the ground after her sister, leaving another strong gush of wind.

"I think we should start imagining anything from them, just to stop being caught off guard, but I just have to add… that was hot." Tony said and flew off after them.

"Well here we go." Bruce breathed and grew larger, "I hope that Lumina knows what she's doing… or at least either of them for that matter."

Hulk, Steve and Thor ran to do their part, Clint and Natasha arriving soon after. Clint watched the sisters in a daze at first, but left with Natasha to go find the injections.

Planes, agents and balls of fire were raining from the skies. The three foot agents moved as fast as possible to catch everything that was necessary.

The three above them weren't out of harm's way either. They have disarmed the ships, but not the agents inside.

Tony was using his usual 'Tony Methods'. He would literally fly in THROUGH the plane doors and throw the squirming agents back out.

Charmain would either melt the doors, or the glass in front of the pilot, and the rest of her 'tactic' would follow the same as Tony. And, if those methods turn out to be too risky, she would burn through the propeller and carry the ship to the deck, hoping the foot agents could handle the situation further.

Lumina followed an entirely different plan, her wings being too big to maneuver herself in side of the ships. She would fly up high above the target and then dive over backwards, falling back down like the hunting movements of an eagle. As she fell down in tremendous speed, her wings lose their feathers and turn to that of a black dragon's, strong spikes located at their finger joints. They will then cover her body and she would start to spin, spinning right through the plane's propellers. Her wings then turn white again and she'd glide out under the ship; catch it and carry it on to the deck.

It wasn't long and the Helicarrier was safe again.

Lumina was the first to finish and land on the deck, but, as soon as her feet touched down, her knees gave in and buckled under her. She supported herself with her arms, now being on hands and knees. Her wings retracted and the sound of bones cracking filled the air again. She winched in pain as the wings moved inside her body, but as soon as they were gone, she caught her breath and relaxed.

Her sister was next. She crashed, on her side, in to the deck, her body skipping on the metal like a rock on water. When her body finally stopped, she wasn't moving, except for the occasional twitch in her limbs followed by a pained groan.

Lumina first crawled, but then painfully ran to her sister. Tony, the last to land, did the same. Lumina's knees buckled next to her sister and she turned her over. She lifter her sister's upper body onto her lap and whispered a barely audible, "Please be okay."

She shook her sister, "Wake up already!" tears formed in her eyes, "Now's no time for a nap moron! Wake up and be okay!"

Another pained groan escaped Charmain's lips, but sounded slightly irritated so Lumina stopped shaking her. Charmain's eyes fluttered halfway open and looked around to the Avengers who surrounded them somewhere along the way. Tony's helmet wasn't covering his face and he looked horrifically worried, Natasha was looking at her slightly teary. She turned her head and looked up at her sister, whose face was completely filled with tears.

"Guess I overdid it a little." Charmain mumbled breathlessly with a heavy smile.

Lumina laughed relieved and hugged her sister, "Ya think?"

"Need… breath… wanna… live." Charmain forced out under Lumina's tight grip.

Lumina quickly pulled away and smiled apologetically, "Sorry." She sighed exhausted, "I think we need to train more to get our bodied use to our abilities again."

Charmain and Lumina both got up heavily, but successfully supported themselves.

"Get use to?" Clint frowned.

"If we haven't used our 'abilities' in a while, we end up like this by just using a little piece of it." Charmain explained and chuckled when she saw Tony's expression, "Were you worried about me? You look like you were about to cry." Charmain joked, but was surprised and confused when he didn't give a comeback and just looked away hurt.

Lumina slowly and heavily walked over to Hulk. She took hold of his hand, grinned brightly and soon enough, Bruce returned to them, clutching another pair of torn trousers.

"Sis! Your back!" Charmain suddenly yelled behind Lumina, making her jump.

"What the hell-!?" Lumina yelled as she turned to her sister, but was cut off by Bruce.

"Your back… it's bleeding." He said horrified.

Two bloody scars were found on her back, where the wings moved back in to her. Her white pony tail was stained red from the blood, as was the lower part of her back.

"Oh… it's just that?" Lumina sighed relieved, "I was too tired to complete the morphing process. If I had, I would've ended up like sis."

"We need to get you back to the-" Steve said as he moved closer to her.

"I'll be fine." Lumina cut him off and waved him away with her hand.

"No, you really need-" Bruce protested as well.

"We have amazing regenerative capabilities." Charmain cut him off, "Just one of the many gifts given from being hit by an explosion." Charmain said sarcastically, "We both be fine in a hour or so."

They slowly moved off the deck, which was covered in recovering SHIELD agents, destroyed weapons and ships, and the medical team.

Lumina and Charmain walked up to Fury nervously, him glaring down at them all the way. Charmain hesitantly took off the metal and flinched in anticipation of what to come next, but Fury just stared down at the two girls. With a blank face, he headed out of the control room, all eyes following him. The door closed behind him slowly and dramatically.

Charmain kept staring at the door terrified and Lumina wide-eyed. Lumina finally spoke up, stuttering, "W-we… w-we're…"

"…dead." Charmain finished.

The rest of the day was filled with a humongous feast (insisted by the two starving sisters, who were continuously hovered over by some worried Avenger), everyone being patched up and cleaned up, some more training, ANOTHER humongous feast and a long overdue, relaxing, rest.

Nobody felt ready for or knew what the next day's battle might hold.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course. This battle will NOT be the end of the story. Sorry to my readers who thought it'll be.

…

"You two all better today?" Natasha asked as she walked up in between the two sisters.

They were all making their way toward the deck, Lumina and Charmain at the front.

Charmain growled up at Natasha to her right. "Yeah, we're peachy." she hissed sarcastically.

Lumina snickered and Natasha sighed, "That's good."

"What are ya doin, comin with us, Nick?" Lumina hissed, without turning so much as a degree toward the director behind her.

"Something compels me to keep a closer watch on the both of you." Fury said seriously, but the smidge of sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

"And you assumed that would help?" Tony looked at Fury like 'seriously?'. Charmain grinned brightly back at him.

"Sometimes you'll never know." Fury sighed.

"Here we are." Lumina stated, ironically, and headed out the door on to the deck.

The all turned and headed to the edge at the back of the Helicarrier, the entrance of the landing runway.

"Oh boy." Charmain whined as she caught sight of the hundreds of ships heading their way.

"That bad?" Lumina whined back.

"Worse"

One ship hovered out of the crowd of others and made its way toward the Helicarrier, the others stopping dead in their tracks. Charmain slapped Lumina softly on her shoulder and she nodded back to her, indicating that she understood.

The outline of Lumina's nostrils turned pinkish, the tip flatted and the wings (nose 'flaps') rose. She sniffed the air with her new cat nose. "Strange." Lumina tilted her head in confusion, "None of those ships contain SHIELD agents."

"Are ya sure?" Charmain turned to her sister, who nodded in reply. Charmain laughed, "I think they noticed that all they did was increase OUR fire power."

Fury shook his head, "Either way, we will hear what they have to say."

"Yea and what if that one ship headin for us just so happens to contain a bomb or somethin." Charmain pouted and sat down on the deck.

"Nope." Lumina said as she sat down behind Charmain, their backs supporting each other, "I don't smell anything like that."

Lumina's nose morphed back from cat to human and a few minutes later the ship finally landed behind the Avengers.

They got up and everyone headed toward and watched the ship anxiously as its ramp slowly opened.

"That smell." Lumina whispered under her breath. She grabbed Charmain's hand and ran in front of everyone. Footsteps moved down the ramp and she turned furious, "So what was all of this?" she yelled, "All this trouble just to lure us out?"

Charmain looked at Lumina questionably, "The base?"

Lumina nodded slightly and they both moved closer to each other in defensive stances.

"I had to find MY organization's most prized position." The man said happily as he stepped on to the deck. He wore a black suit, white shirt, no tie and a smug expression. He ran his fingers over the large scar that moved from his temple, over the bridge of his nose and down to his chin "Luckily for me, doctors can sometimes do amazing work." He took hold of his chin thoughtfully and squinted at Lumina, "How did you know it was me?"

"To be honest…" Lumina growled in an animal-like tone, "You smell like blood and guts. In other words… YOU. REAK."

The man raised his eyebrows impressed, "Fascinating."

"Very. " Charmain hissed sarcastically, while using all her strength not to slug the guy.

Steve put his hand on Charmain shoulder and she lightly jumped in surprised. She looked up at him and he smiled at her reassuringly. He glared back at the man, "The girls are staying here."

"They're already part of THIS freak show, so yours can move along." Tony said in his rare, but not-impossible, angered tone. Lumina and Charmain smiled contently.

The man growled and pulled out his weapon, "Their not yours to-"

He was cut off when Charmain suddenly jump kicked the fire-arm out of his grip and immediately kicked back down, in midair, on to his hand with her heel. By the use of air to push her leg down harder, you could hear the bones in his hands snap as he yelled out in pain. She landed back on the ground in a crouched position and caught the gun, "See?" she grinned, "High heels."

Before the man had a chance to punch down at her with his other hand, Lumina slid in between them and caught on to the chest of his shirt. "I'm am so sorry 'bout this." She grinned, "Who am I kiddin? I'm SO gonna enjoy this." She threw him back over her, her sister and the back of the Helicarrier, which was about four meter away.

One of the man's men ran out of the ship and fired two balls of electricity at each of the sisters with a strange weapon.

Lumina groaned painfully through her teeth and fell back to the ground, twitching at the electric charge. The Avengers moved closer to help, but froze at the sight of Charmain and cautiously stepped back. Sparks of purple electricity were forming and increasing around her body. She smirked wickedly, "Thanks for the recharge, Boy."

Charmain closed her eyes in concentration and all the electricity that lit up the air in a purple glow gathered in her hands. The man dropped his gun in fear, ran back up the ramp and tried to close it, but Charmain fired all the electricity back in the ship and everyone inside passed out.

Charmain turned to her sister, who was still twitching on the ground, "Ya okay?"

Lumina rolled her eyes and sighed, "I really think…" twitch, "I should use the electric eel more often." twitch. Charmain laughed and helped Lumina to her feet.

"What did I say about TALKING to them!?" Fury growled.

"Technically you said, 'hear what they had to say', but, either way, we now know who these guys are and why their attacking ya." Charmain said and walked back to the edge.

"So we can get this party started, then?" Tony smirked to Fury.

"No." Lumina interrupted bluntly and walked up next to her sister.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Steve frowned.

"They're after our hides." Charmain explained without looking back at them, "Our fight."

"You might be good, I'll admit that much, but this is… " Clint watched the ships worriedly.

"Goin full tilt, we'll be fine." Charmain grinned and popped her knuckles, "It'll be as easy as lighting a fire."

"That still doesn't mean we can't-" Steve protested.

Fury cut him off, "If they go out full, it's best to stand back."

"That might be a good plan." Lumina shrugged, "Can't promise I won't hurcha."

"That reminds me… We should step beck. Let sis do her thing." Charmain grabbed on to Tony's suit as she walked away from Lumina, pulling him along, and, soon after, everyone did the same. Bruce glanced at Lumina worriedly, but kept walking. Charmain repeatedly told the rest that they weren't far enough and they kept moving, but after a while she was satisfied and yelled back to Lumina, "All yours!"

Lumina nodded and bent down on her hands and knees. The sound of bones breaking, cracking and dislocating, filled the air as Lumina's body size grew, her clothes soon ripping at the pressure. Her skin turned lighter, just before two pale white, featherless, wings escaped her back and covered her growing body. The Helicarrier lowered at the gained weight.

The air went quiet and all that could be seen was a humongous, reptile skinned, life form.

The Avengers slightly filched when two spikes, each on one side of the beast, unexpectedly hit down on to the deck and pushed it up from the cold metal floor. After its long neck came out from under what was covering it, the beast raised its head heavily. The spikes pulled out of the metal and lift up high, showing its attachment to the finger joints of two very large, snow white, dragon wings.

As it stretched its wings out upward, it revealed four very strong and scaly talons. The reptile had a crest of spikes at the back of its head, with two very large and strong horns at the sides. One singular line of sharp bone followed down its spine and long tail. The large white dragon retracted its wings and breathed in deeply

It let out a screeching roar. Lauder and more terrifying than Hulk.

It turned as it swung its tail forwards, hitting three of the enemy planes out of the skies. It turned back, put its tail behind him, and breathed in deeply again. Again a roar was given, but the breath that left its lungs soon turned to fire, engulfing the planes from left to right.

The fire stopped and the dragon let out another roar in to the skies, to signify its power to the remaining enemy. The beautiful snow white dragon breathed in and out deeply, catching its breath.

Charmain ran over to the dragon. Tony tried to stop her, grab her, but missed by an inch.

She gently laid her hand on the beast's left front paw. "Lumina!" she yelled up to it, "Calm! Down!"

Lumina bent her neck down and nudged Charmain with the side of her head. She whimpered, as an animal would do when they think they've done something wrong. Charmain stroked Lumina's cheek and smiled, "It's okay. Just try and stay calm."

The Avengers studied the dragon, Lumina, intently and each let out their own gasp when they saw the blind eyes of the beast.

Tony tried to step closer to them, but the dragon only growled at him, revealing her intimidating teeth, so he backed away.

Charmain smiled at him apologetically, "Sorry." She jumped in between Lumina's horns and held on to them, "There's a reason I got the distinct code-name Ryder." She patted the top of Lumina head and whispered to her, "Let's go sis."

...

Please review :'(


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own any Avengers characters… only my 2 OCs, the story line and the new enemy of course. Sorry it took so long, but here you are…

…_.._

_Charmain smiled at him apologetically, "Sorry." She jumped in between Lumina's horns and held on to them, "There's a reason I got the distinct codename Ryder." She patted the top of Lumina head and whispered to her, "Let's go sis."_

Lumina snorted, but stood up and moved her wings up and down, causing everyone near her to shield themselves. She lift up in to the air and heavily flew over to the ships, her body swaying up and down at the movement of her wings.

"You need to get as close to the center as you can!" Charmain yelled and she points to the direction of the ships.

Lumina growled and stopped, maintaining her position. "What is it?" Charmain asked worriedly.

Four ships moved forward, blocking the way and Lumina gave another intimidation growl. Charmain stood up on the back of Lumina's neck and walked to the top of her head, "These guys really don't give up. I mean there is a freakin dragon flyin in front of em." she moved her hands out in front of her, "Guess they still train em all the same."

The ships bagan to fire at them, but it didn't reach the sisters. It only came as close to the front of Lumina's snout.

Charmain sighed sarcastically, "Nobody ever learns, do they?" Lumina chuckled in a ruff, deep, voice and Charmain smirked, "To bad. If they only scrambled, they would've been spared."

Charmain reached out to the ship at her right and swung her arms back to the left with all her strength, letting a growl escape her lips. As she did this, the plane to her right swung with her movement and knocked two others out of the sky. A huge explosion lit the sky in a sun-like glow, engulfing the last ship that was blocking their way. All four ships were extinguished.

"Now go!" Charmain yelled, "I'll stop the bullets from touching us. You just move to center!"

Lumina growled in agreement and made her way toward the cloud of smoke and fire still hovering in the sky.

The enemy's agents were watching the ball of flame in front of them, scared. "Shoot! Shoot!" the one pilot yelled as he saw something emerge through the flames. The dragon made its way through the fire, unscathed, but the woman standing on top of its head wasn't even being touched by it.

When they were at the center of all the madness, Charmain yelled, "Now!" Lumina lowered her head and swung it back up with a great deal of force. Charmain was thrown high above her sister. As soon as she leveled, she snapped her fingers and her hands where covered in the, all too familiar, blue flames. . Purple bolts of electricity surrounded the flames, boosting the 'punch' her attacks will cause, and wind accumulated under her feet, keeping her in the air. She yelled and the flames burst out of her hands, swallowing the planes to her left and right. She slowly began to spin, but quickly picked up speed, covering her entire area around her in flames and electricity, destroying the fleet around them.

Tony watched the sky in awe as it was colored in a magnificent blue-purple light. It was entrancingly beautiful.

Charmain stopped suddenly and all her abilities did the same as she fell back down. Lumina rose and caught Charmain in between her horns.

Charmain sat back down, "Well, there we go." She let out an exhausted sigh, "We really STILL can't fly out in to the open alone, can we? As soon as I left my confortable spot from your neck, I wanted to scream terrifyingly because of the heights."

Lumina gave an angry and disapproving growl. Charmain cocked her eyebrows, "What?" Lumina ignored her, "Is this about me falling back down?" ignoring, "Oh c'mon. I knew you'd catch me. You can't be angry at me for-"

Charmain was cut off by an loud unfamiliar ripping sound. Lumina letting out a sudden pained roar and she began to flap her wings rapidly. Charmain flew up in front of Lumina's face, "What's wrong sis?"

Lumina nodded to behind Charmain, who spun around. One ship, which was unaccounted for, was hovering alone in the air. Charmain furiously flew forward to it and, since he was alone, made quick work of him, but when she turned back around to Lumina…

Lumina was flapping her wings rapidly, but to no prevail. She sped to the ground and was picking up speed, falling to her end. Her form was only half-dragon by this time, but Charmain could see the hole in her sister's wing.

Charmain began to fly to her sister's aid, but was interrupted when a bullet was fired through her arm. She cried out in pain. ANOTHER ship moved up in front of her and she looked below her, where two more were hovering. "Were the hell are all these cockroaches crawling out from!?" she yelled as she fought with the other ships. She was tired and weakened; she needed more training to reach this level without trouble. Her eyes began to water and she felt hopeless, "LUMINA!"

'Lumina', that was all she could hear, somebody calling her name. All her senses were blocked by the pain of her body morphing back, the feeling of wind moving against her and the scent of Charmain's fire… the burning flesh of the enemy. _"Am I falling?"_ she wandered. She could hear the explosions above her distancing even more. _"I am falling."_ She concluded and relaxed her body, _"I wander, if I fall from this height, will I actually die…? Seems like a pleasant death, I won't see it coming."_

Lumina hear a load roar and felt some crashing in to her, grabbing hold of her. She opened her eyes in shock. Her face was nuzzled in to a bare chest and two strong arms were holding her tightly. Whoever it was, turned so his back was facing the ground, not hers.

"Hulk!?" she yelled, "What do you think-" she was cut off by an angered growl. "Bruce? What an odd time to be in control of the transformation, don't you think?" she hissed, "WAIT!" she yelled again, "This is even worse! What if ya transform back or something before we hit the ground? You'll die!"

She felt them closing in on the ground and tears forming in her eyes, "What were ya thinking? This won't help anyway! A fall is a fall… no matter what, OR WHO, ya fall on!"

Bruce, in the form of Hulk, gave no mind to her complaining and just held her tighter. He could control himself… he and Hulk had a mutual plan and interest. It was like New York, but also different somehow.

Lumina knew he wasn't, or couldn't really, go anywhere, so she nuzzled her face deeper in to his chest.

Charmain crashed exhaustedly on to the deck after she defeated all the ships and saw Hulk catch Lumina, going down with her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to catch Lumina with the distance gained between them, so, Hulk going down too, brought her some comfort.

Everyone ran over to her and Tony, still in the suit, picked her up bridal stile. Seeing as she was in NO position to complain, nor walk, she rested her head on to his chest.

"Will you guys be okay?" Natasha asked Charmain worriedly.

Charmain nodded weakly, "We have made it through pretty gruesome things and healed out of it." She glared at Fury," We will fly down and fetch sis with a ship. You can wait here."

Fury wanted to protest, but Charmain raised her and glared harder, "Say one thing to try and stop me and I promise I won't resist in ripping all your limbs off your body, burning your eyes out and slicing off your 'treasure' as soon as I am healed!" she yelled, but then winced in pain.

"You can let out all your fury out on Fury later." Tony hissed down at Charmain, which made everyone look at him surprised, "But NOW you rest. We will go find the two lovebirds in a while. Don't worry; Brucie will surely take good care of Tilly until we find them."

Charmain looked up at him pleadingly, to go now, but she felt her upper body wobble, so rest her head back down against his chest (or well, his suit's chest plate). Tony grinned victorious and made his way to the medical room.

…

I have sent messages to all the people I could, saying 'thank you' for their reviews, but I want to thank you all again anyway…. Thank you.


	22. Important Note

Hay my peeps…

I have created images for every chapter so far, but unfortunately I can't put it up on

There are 2 choices:

a. You can go see the images on Quotev, because I've put my story up there too(Same story name and same account name as well)

b. Maybe you want me to put it on my Deviantart account for ya?

Either one will work for me :D…. The images just helps to really see the images in the mind, understand?


	23. Chapter 22

I'm so really, really, sorry it took this long! But here's the new chap…. Please review.

P.S. I made a video for this fanfiction and it's up for all my readers on YouTube. Link on my profile.

…

Lumina slowly came back to consciousness, but, try as she might, she couldn't move. Every bone, every muscle, every hair, everything hurt. She relaxed her body and took a deep breath.

After a few minute she was capable of twitching her fingers, but when she gave it a go a massive surge of pain to shot through her body. She groaned through clenched teeth and tried as hard as she could to relax every muscle, every fiber.

"Thank god." She heard a low voice sigh in relief, "You're alive."

It sounded somewhat... distanced?

"Bruce?" Lumina lisped heavily.

"I thought you were gone for good there." Bruce breathed, "Your body was, for lack of the better word, broken… You two weren't kidding about the healing thing, were you?"

Lumina frowned slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Bruce asked confused.

"You sound strange." Lumina shrugs, immediately regretting it, and winced. She groaned irritably, relaxed and continued, "You're turned away from me, right?"

Bruce's eyes widen and he slumps his face down in to his hands. "T-that is.." he stuttered, "Y-your clothes." he finished in a whisper.

Lumina tilts her head, confused, "My-?"

She squeaked in horror as she remembered what had happened and covered her body the best she could, completely ignoring the pain.

She looks in Bruce's direction wide-eyed, "You didn't see, did you?"

"Sorry." Bruce sighed.

"Oh no." Lumina whined, "So not fair! Why am I the only one who has to be embarrassed between us!?"

Bruce chuckled, "There really is no reason you should be."

Lumina felt her face heat up and quickly hid it. "You're the first guy to see me naked." Lumina murmured under hear breath, just loud enough so Bruce could hear. His head shot up in shock, face completely dumbfounded.

"Lumina!" Charmain appeared out of nowhere, in a panicky state. "Lumina!" She repeated and collapsed on Lumina in a hug, "You're alright. Thank Marshmallows."

Lumina looks out in front of herself blankly, "You don't like Marshmallows."

"But you do." Charmain laughs and pulls back, "I'll thank Chocolate later."

She swings the thin blanket around Lumina's shoulders and grin, "You feel that? I brought you a…a…a…"

Charmain trailed off as she saw Bruce's bare back directed at them. She grinned evilly, "You didn't touch my little sister, now did you, Brucie?"

Bruce slightly flinched at his name, but then shook his head and Charmain giggled. She turned her attention back to Lumina and found she was glaring daggers at her.

"Whaaaaat?" Charmain shrugs innocently, "Don't worry, I brought him his blanky too."

She smiles and throws the material over Bruce's head jokingly, but Lumina only glares harder. Bruce shook his head and tied it around his waist. Charmain lift Lumina off the ground, after some protesting from Bruce, and the three made their way to the beach on the other side of some trees.

Natasha ran out of the ship to Lumina and pulled her in to a tight hug, "You're okay."

"What's it with ya people? Doubtin me." Lumina pouts and Natasha pulls back and laugh. "C'mon, Let's get going." She turns and walks back to the ship with Bruce. Natasha's eye catches a worried look from Tony, who was positioned on the ramp, and turned back to Lumina and Charmain. Neither Charmain, nor Lumina, were following behind them. Charmain was smiling apologetically and heavily back up at Tony.

Natasha furrowed her brows in concern, "What's wrong?"

Charmain broke eye contact from Tony and looked back down at Natasha, "This is where we say bye, Nat."

Natasha's eyes widen in shock and the other Avengers also walk out of the ship.

"I though you said…" Steve mumbled.

Charmain's eye caught sight of Tony waling back up the ramp and moved to follow, but stopped when she remembered she was supporting Lumina. Lumina grinned slyly at Charmain and slipped from her grip.

She looked back at the others, stepped forward and gripped the blanket around her tighter, "We're not staying at SHIELD."

Charmain made her way over to the ship slowly and Lumina continued, "Yes, we may trust and love you all very much, but we don't wanne be anywhere near their shit."

Tony was standing between the two pilot seats, watching the sky out the window, when he heard footsteps enter the ship. "We are finally leaving?" Tony sighed, but jumped in surprise when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He spun around and found two green eyes glaring back at him.

Charmain huffed and crossed her arms, "Whatcha sulkin for? We're sayin goodbye out there."

Tony rolls his eyes and looks away, "I'm not 'sulkin'. I don't sulk. I just have other things to do."

Charmain snorts in irritation and turns to walk away, but her eyes widened in realization. She turned back to him; eyes filled with concern, and cupped the cheek that was facing her. Tony looked to her and smirked slyly, "You lookin for a goodbye kiss, Darlin?"

She ignored him, and his clear attempt to copy their style of talking, and studied his eyes intently.

" 'I guess she just gave up on me.' " she whispered his own words back at him.

Tony hurt a little at her words, but stared back at her, stunned.

Charmain leaned forward, kissed his cheek (The side of their lips touched), lingered for a few seconds, leaned back, smiled brightly and patted the side of his face. "See ya round, Metal Boy." Charmain chuckled and left satisfied. Frozen-Tony's dumbfounded gaze followed her leaving.

Charmain stepped out the ship and found Lumina hugging everyone bye, so she did the same.

The last person Lumina had to hug was Bruce. She held him tightly, nuzzling her face in to the crook of his neck, but her left hand, holding her blanket up and around her, was distancing the space between them… she hated it.

Lumina moved back, but before she could completely break their warm hug, Bruce quickly put his right hand behind her head and crashed his lips down upon hers. At first, she was beyond stunned, with no capability of possibly seeing this coming, but soon kissed back. She swung her free arm around his neck and his moved around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled against his lips and let go of her blanket, quickly pushing her body against his so it wouldn't fall down. She locked her fingers together behind his neck and deepened the kiss slightly.

Natasha, Charmain and Tony smirked at them, but the rest gaped. Except Steve… Steve blushed.

Lumina quickly broke away from Bruce in horror, caught her blanket before it could move even more down and felt her eyes water. She pushed back her tears and looked down. She walked to Charmain and grabbed onto her arm. She begun dragging her behind her, away from everyone, without another word to the boggled Bruce. "Bye guys" she murmured, barely audible.

Charmain smiled dumbly, waved back to the others and yelled, "Bye-bye."


	24. Chapter 23

I apologize for this one Chap being so extremely short, but I couldn't put it with the next and I'm too tired to write the next part today anyway.

…

"They what!?" Fury's furious voice boomed through the Helicarrier. The Avengers had just giving him the quick happening from down below, leaving out both the kisses. They were all irritated with him keeping them there, questioning them. The flight back had already been gloomy enough… they wanted to leave.

"You want us to repeat everything? Really?" Tony's voice dripped with frustration.

"Those little..!" Fury yelled again, completely ignoring Tony, and angrily slid the cup off the conference table. The whole grouped jumped as it crashed into the metal wall.

Natasha uncomfortably watched the broken pieces of clay lying on the ground and then looked back at up at Fury.

"Sir?" She questioned and he immediately glared at her.

"What Romanoff!?" he hissed at her.

"In all honestly, they shouldn't have been brought back here in the first place." Natasha spoke up bravely, "They couldn't have been kept here by any methods. I am still curious to why they even came."

Fury sighed calmly, "It would've been like trying to catch air?"

Natasha nodded. Fury looked away irritated and walked out the door.

The others looked at Natasha questionably, but she only shook her head to them sadly.

"Let's get out of here and get some rest." She stood and made her way back to the deck.

After the events of Captain America 2(Sorry for spoilers if you haven't watched it yet):  
>Colonel Rhodes stood impatiently in Tony's private elevator, wandering about the necessity of all the levels in the Avengers Tower. He had asked Tony about it once, but only to be brushed off.<p>

The elevator dinged and he stepped out into the 'living room' level.

"Rhodey." Tony said without looking away from his drink.

Bruce walked up to Rhodes and respectfully shook his hand, "Rhodes."

"Banner." Rhodes greets back.

"What can we do for you, Colonel?" Steve asked worriedly and moves to stand, but Rhodes motions for him to stay seated.

"I'm here out of orders from my superiors." Rhodes says and turns to Tony, "They requested for Tony to host an 'event', knowing he wouldn't resist."

Tony smirked slyly.

Thor laughs happily and cheers, "A ball!"

Rhodes sighs, "Nothing that extravagant."

Natasha snorts and smirks at Rhodes, "You're talking about Stark here, Colonel."

"Won't this be risky?" Clint questions as he sat down on one of the couch's arm rests, "With all SHIELD agents being leaked just two weeks ago?"

"I'm still working on my new cover." Natasha ads.

"I'm still looking for Bucky." Steve ads.

"I'm avoiding mobs." Bruce ALSO ads, with the slight hint of it being a joke.

"That's not your decision to make." Rhodes interrupts before more commentary, "After SHIELD was reestablished, all the other organizations have gone-"

"Ballistic?" Tony cut him off and Rhodes nods.

"So then it's only going to be the higher ups?" Steve asked and Rhodes nods again.

Tony grinned, "Well then, I should get started, thanks, Rhodey."

Rhodes moves to head back to the elevator, but stops and turns back to the group. "I forgot.." he took two pictures out of his pockets and threw them onto the table centered in the middle of the room, "…they are forced to be there too. I was informed that you could make it happen."

The group looked puzzled down at the paper.

"Why?" Clint finally spoke up.

"Their covers were also lost with SHIELD being leaked." Rhodes said bluntly and left.

The group silently and worriedly looked down at the pictures of the, all too familiar, two woman. They hadn't even realized that had been the case for them too.


End file.
